Bittersweet
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Esmeralda has nothing left now besides Frollo. However, now she discovers that there is a man behind the monster. And that there is such a thing as redemption. Frollo/Esmeralda
1. Consensual Whore

Title: Bittersweet

Summary: I loathe his touches, his searing kisses and his very presence. I was disgusted by how he leered at me lustfully. I despise this cruel man and I hope one day he'll rot in Hell for all he had done. Most of all, I enjoy and want every single bit of this man. My love life is bittersweet. Indeed it is. Dark Frollo/Esmeralda

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: M for lemons, swearing and angst

A/N: I guess you could call this a 'What-if-Quasi-did-get-killed' continuation. This is consensual Frollo/Esmeralda although Esmeralda is very bitter and sullen about how much she wants it.

Chapter 1

Consensual Whore

Frollo examined the deformed boy's body yet again, his eyebrow raised. Yes, he had to be dead. Unless, that generous hump of his provided somewhat of a barrier for his heart. He nudged the crumpled, bloody heap with his foot. Quasimodo made no movement whatsoever. The hunchback's hump wasn't rising and falling like if he was breathing. Oh yes, the dear boy was certainly dead. Frollo sneered. Stupid, naïve boy! How dare he steal off his dear Esmeralda? Did he think he could actually succeed? That he would be hailed a hero for this? In his own twisted and dark mind, Frollo believed Quasimodo had it coming. The dear boy had been too much of an obstacle for him anyway. Finally, he was dead and no longer a problem.

The judge never expected it to be so easy. He had simply snuck up behind the dear boy, pretended to comfort him while in reality he had been cloaking a dagger behind him. As poor, innocent Quasimodo was mourning the loss of the beautiful La Esmeralda, Frollo decided to go for broke. Taking advantage of the hunchback's bowed head and regretful sobs, Frollo slammed the razor-sharp dagger straight into the warm, jutting hump. Thankfully, the dear boy didn't scream. All that slipped past his lips was a hoarse gasp. Frollo had watched, bewildered as the poor boy slumped down to the floor onto his stomach, the blood seeping out of the wound in his back.

Eerie silence followed that tense moment as Heaven claimed Quasimodo's body.

Frollo sighed, mentally convincing himself that this was all for the best. Now, that monster can join his damned gypsy mother in Hell. Supporting his foot on the bed, Frollo gripped the dagger and yanked it out. Blood continued to spurt out of Quasimodo's gargantuan hump. Frollo wiped the dagger free of the hunchback's blood on his robe and sheathed it back into his sleeve. His granite eyes swept over the misshapen boy's wounded and lifeless body once more. God have mercy on the hideous bell ringer.

The minister was soon pondering on how to dispose of the bleeding, deformed corpse without attracting much suspicion when a soft groan alerted him. Frollo gasped, staring in amazement at the hunchback. He was irritated. How many times did he have to kill this unholy demon? However, it wasn't a youthful, boyish groan that would predictably come from Quasimodo's mouth. No, this pained groan was husky, fatigued…and feminine. Frollo's eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat. No, it can't possibly be. He whirled around, his robes swishing about, spreading collected dust about. Yet, it was.

Esmeralda had awakened.

True, she wasn't fully conscious. She still was giddy and exhausted from the heated events that had occurred. Frollo's obsessive search…the execution…his proposal…her defiant rejection…the gypsy's head was swimming with tormenting visions of scorching flames and copious amounts of blood. She massaged her scalp, her head feeling like it had been forcefully cracked open by a machete. Her vision was so blurred that she nearly, frightfully, thought Frollo was an angel. An Angel of Death of course! She gasped, shocked and terrified.

Frollo was just as flabbergasted as she was. The gypsy…she lives! His eyes roving around her, he still could not believe how radiant she was. Yes, she was a bit charred from the near execution. Still, she was so devilishly beautiful. He gritted his teeth, feeling himself harden at the sheer sight of her. She was rubbing her eyes with her palms and attempting to make sense of all that had happened. She looked so lost, so innocent and so…desirable.

A thought struck Frollo. They were alone. Completely alone. No Archdeacon to tell him he couldn't touch her. No darling captain of hers to save her. No Quasimodo to guard her with her life. No rabid gypsies to defend her. They were alone. This discovery sent a burning sensation through Frollo. One he had been perpetually feeling ever since he first saw the exotic beauty before him. Victory permeated his brain, causing a sly smirk to spread across his sharp features. Until, Esmeralda was finally able to dissipate the cloudy mist before her eyes and brain. Finally, conscious enough to think, her unfortunate green pupils fell upon Quasimodo's fallen and bleeding body.

An inhumanly blood-curdling scream erupted from the gypsy's rosy lips.

"MONSTER!" She shrieked at Frollo, strength suddenly pulsating through her limbs. How could this cruel tyrant kill her friend? Oh, dear Quasimodo. He never did anything to deserve such a quick death. Esmeralda was fuming, infuriation pouring out of her synapse. Her hair was unruly around her. Her green eyes flashed fire. Her teeth were clenched. Her fists held high for a duel. Her back, straight and bold. To any other man, this would have been intimidating, if not, frightening. To Frollo however, she just looked horrendously arousing.

A flash of fire coursed through him and he stifled a growl at the sudden, aching pressure between his thighs. The gypsy still affected him despite looking downright murderous. Damned witch! Her exotic beauty seemed to intensify in her rage. Why God, could she not look like a harridan when she gets furious? He growled again, feeling the deepening tightness in his groin. To be alone with her was just too much. Too much for him to handle after all he had gone through to have her in his reach.

Esmeralda wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of being with him all alone. Concentrating all the mustered strength into her shaky, heavy limbs, she bolted for the door. She never expected Frollo to beat her to it, slam it shut and block it with his considerable height. He leered at her hungrily. She was his now. Vulnerable, shaking and terrified. Just like how he fantasized being with her would be. She'd be obedient, consensual and pleading. Oh, how he thanked God with all his heart for this!

The gypsy's emerald eyes widened at the brazen lust in his granite eyes. Eyes usually so steel and dead were now ablaze with a wild, uncontrollable fire. Esmeralda was usually bold when it came to men staring at her lustfully. But with Frollo, she felt her entire frame trembling. The courage and anger from before vanished bit by bit and was now replaced with pure fear. Frollo was a sadistic man. There was no telling on what he would do to her now that he finally had her in his iron grasp.

"There's no escape now, gypsy. As you can see your dear hunchback guardian is well indisposed of and your darling captain is not here to save you. You are here and you are mine," With that declaration, Frollo grabbed and pulled her close towards his painfully hard and burning hot frame. Esmeralda let out a high-pitched squeal of horror at the growing pressure against her hipbone. It seemed to thicken and lengthen with her pressed so closely to him. She started to struggle in his arms but honestly the gypsy was still shaken and feeble from her near execution. Having Frollo gripping so tightly, bruising her arms and scaring her with his intense gaze wasn't helping matters.

"Get on the bed," He gruffly ordered her. Esmeralda's head snapped back to face his. So much dizzying terror for her life numbed her common sense and all she could muster to answer was 'Huh'. Frollo rolled his eyes and shoved her roughly towards the makeshift cot she had been resting in earlier. "I _said_ 'get on the bed'. Now!" His tone was poisonous, a tone that belonged to someone who meant business. Esmeralda glared at him fearfully. She wanted to scream, hoping either Phoebus or the gypsies could come rescue her from this depraved pervert. She even, foolishly enough, wanted Quasimodo to regain life and stop this bastard from having his way with her. But she knew both ideas were hopeless. Everyone was busy downstairs, fighting and rioting. Quasimodo was as dead as a doornail. She was stuck with this vile monster. A monster that looked like he would kill her brutally if she dared deny his wish of her lying obediently on the bed.

God, she wanted to run! She wanted to rid the world of this unpardonable sinner! However, she really was much too drained. The old, more energetic Esmeralda would draw a dagger and fight Frollo. But this sapped, unarmed and traumatized Esmeralda just couldn't call on the energy to fight. So, sighing in utmost defeat, she laid on the bed, her eyes boring helplessly into the ceiling as though hoping God would save her right now. Her only hope was that Frollo would get over what he was going to do with her quickly. Given his age, it probably wouldn't take very long. Then, she could just let sweet oblivion embrace her.

Frollo was quite pleasantly shocked the gypsy complied to his wishes. She really was at her weakest state here and her usual fighting spirit seemed to evaporate. _Good girl_, he thought with a devilish smirk. He hoped she wasn't too drained. He needed her to feel and accept everything he was going to offer her. He needed her to react to all his touches. His loins ached tremendously, practically begging for a release. He groaned, clutching at himself. Finally, he had his one true desire before him, lying vulnerable on the bed, awaiting his touch and kiss. He wasn't going to waste one more minute. He immediately found himself on the bed, looming over her and taking in every delicious curve and contour.

Esmeralda shuddered in disgust at his leering gaze. His eyes traveled from her toned calves, tanned thighs, prominent hips, slender waist, full, pert, large breasts, graceful neck, rosebud lips and shimmering green eyes. She despised this genocidal sex maniac. Still, she was just too tired to push him away and bolt for the door. Frollo's slender hands began to massage up and down her calves, reveling in the soft, sun kissed skin. He bit his lip as he watched her bountiful chest heaving up and down due to her unsteady breathing. It was almost painful to not rip her thin, starchy prisoner's shift off and fuck her right there and then. But no, he wanted to savor the luminous radiance before him.

"Esmeralda…" Oh, her name felt elegant and forbidden as it dropped from his dry, cold lips. His tongue darted out to moisten them. He laid himself down on top of her, his stiffened member resting against her thigh. He was so hard and so incredibly aroused that the slightest brush against her inner thigh drove him wild with ecstasy. His silver hair, disheveled and sweat-drenched, he lowered his lips onto hers. The minute he claimed her juicy rose petals, the kiss intensified. His tongue poked through and searched relentlessly within her. Esmeralda gasped at this sudden entrance. She stiffened swiftly before tiredly melting into the feverish kiss. His tongue seemed to search out every crevice and sweet spot to stimulate. His hands were busily caressing the sides of her bouncing breasts, her narrow waist and her rounded hips. Esmeralda could not believe the sensations. She couldn't enjoy them. This man was evil, hypocritical, damned…all thoughts left her when she felt him start to wrestle the form-skimming shift off of her.

He tugged it rather roughly off her shoulders and continued to wrestle down her waist, bypassing her hips and pulling off her legs. Esmeralda had been amazed terribly when while he was yanking the starchy material off her thighs, she had felt a surging warmth spreading through out her limbs. That warmth left her numb and strangely excited. Could Frollo possibly be turning her on?

No. Never. Unfathomable. Not even in the faintest realm of possibility.

She was supposed to, Hell, she must hate his actions! Inhaling deeply, she calmed her desires and soon, the burning warmth ebbed away. Good. She couldn't allow herself to be consensual to this heinous act. She had too much arrogance and hatred to allow herself to.

Seeing her stark naked and breathing heavily before him was pure Heaven! Frollo gaped in awe at the au naturel magnificence lying in front of him. And, was it his wishful thinking, or did she appear flushed at one point during her undressing? Smirking seductively, he breathed hot words upon her mouth, sending tingles down her spine. "Don't deny me, gypsy. What I am about to do to you will hurt a lot less if you don't struggle."

Bending again, his kisses seared her neck as he nibbled lightly at it. His head moved lower, licking and sucking at her collarbone, shoulders and the sensitive area just above the valley of her breasts. Esmeralda sucked in a husky breath, trying to block out all that was happening. His silky silver hair splayed upon her heaving bosom tickled her and she could feel her pink nipples erecting. Taking advantage of this, Frollo latched his searing mouth on one of them and began sucking on it. Slowly and gently at first. Soon, however, his sucks were ravenous and obnoxiously fast. All the while, Esmeralda was staring into the ceiling, hoping she could grow numb and not feel all these tingling sensations Frollo was giving her. She abhorred him! Yet, a whimper was elicited from her when his spindly fingers pinched and flicked against her other hardened nipple.

Frollo was certainly enjoying himself! The gypsy looked as though she was having terrible difficulty denying all the pleasure he was bestowing her. Good. The witch was learning her lesson. His mouth suddenly left her delicious milk load. Esmeralda sighed in relief, happy that she could now catch her breath and that this aroused feeling burning within her would disappear. Looking at Frollo through half-lidded eyes, she let out a shocked gasp. He was undressing.

Out of all the men in the world, Frollo was always the last person she ever expected to strip in front of her. Instinctively, she shut her eyes tightly. It was hard to ignore the sounds of heavy velvet hitting her floor. Soon, she dared a peek and drew back in horror at Frollo completely naked before her.

His body was certainly a surprising sight to behold. Underneath those baggy, billowy and unflattering black robes was a masculine, lithe and slender frame. His skin was a moonlight pale. His shoulders were broad and powerful. His arms strong and well-muscled due to years of sword training. His abdomen may not be as washboard tight as his soldiers but they were nicely compact and very impressive for a man of his age. His thighs were well-built due to years of horseback riding and between them…Esmeralda tried vainly not to look directly at it but she simply couldn't. Frollo was just…much, much, _much_ more than she ever expected.

The judge grinned evilly at her shock and grabbed her hands tightly. He pushed her back deeper into the bed. Finally. He had her now. And he was going to claim her body right here, right now. The boiling heat simmering in his manhood was just too much. He needed his release. Now!

Sliding his wide palms against her inner thighs, he parted them. He smirked, only a little surprised that she was slick, wet, slippery and steamy for him. Esmeralda was shocked beyond comprehension! She couldn't believe how Frollo's lewd actions could affect her in such a way. Resist, she must resist. Especially now when they were approaching the point of no return.

Bracing himself, Frollo pushed his knee against her thigh, opening up her juicy, heavenly cavern for him and buried his throbbing member within her. Esmeralda involuntarily moaned. She simply…just…couldn't help herself. His stiffness was twitching inside of her. Sexually ravenous, vibrating and alive. Her vaginal walls were hot and slippery. Penetration proved to be _very_ pleasing. Once he was sheathed inside of her fully, Frollo shamelessly bellowed in ecstasy, holding Esmeralda against his slim chest. Oh, her sweet, wet and tight cunt was amazing around him. It just felt so perfect. It _was_ perfect.

Finally, he was feeding the burning desire he had been contending with after he met Esmeralda. With that epiphany in his mind, he rocked in and out of her roughly, possessively embracing her. Her walls were tight and as Frollo slipped in and out of her, Esmeralda could actually feel them stretching. The very feeling was exquisitely satisfying. She hadn't been with a man that could actually make her feel so hot and bothered. Not even Phoebus. Oh, their kiss was sweet and romantic. But this dark, treacherous experimentation with Frollo was…so erotic, passionate. Hot even. It was, after all, every woman's deepest, darkest, most lurid and dirty fantasy to be fucked by a man that could make you feel like you were burning in his tight embrace.

Frollo moved rhythmically inside of her, pulling out before pushing back in, digging into more sensitive, hotter territory. Esmeralda, sex robbing her of logic, reached up and threaded her fingers through his steel gray hair, relishing how soft it was. Oh, his thrusts increased with power. He reached down and lifted her legs over his shoulder, serving to push himself even deeper into her. He threw back his head, moaning rapturously to Blessed Maria as he indulged in his sinful desire. Her legs now over his shoulder, Esmeralda felt all the growing and strong, pounding pressure on all her sweet spots and tender aches. He was slithering within her, scratching all her right itches. A heated climax was building within her. She felt herself climbing that peak, intensifying as it all came crashing down on her. The gypsy moaned, fuzzy and numb from the electrifying orgasm.

"Esmeralda…"He groaned to her as he fucked her relentlessly. Fucked her with the same wild abandon as when he had gone mad, burning down his beloved city for her. Only for her. The raging flames of the city seemed to illustrated the heated lust that they were sharing. "Mine. Only mine. Mine forever!" He screamed, shoving himself into her with all the strength he could muster. Esmeralda screeched huskily as yet another euphoric release came upon her. How could this monster, this bastard, this Minister of Injustice make her feel so _good_? His manhood, juicy, thick, throbbing and painfully swollen within her was reaching an ultimate breaking point.

Ravaging her neck with animalistic nips and hungry kisses, Frollo delved even deeper within her constricting core, bringing her orgasm to all new proportions of ecstasy. The low, husky moans graduated to high-pitched yips of unexplainable pleasure. Claiming her lips and sliding his tongue into her scorching mouth while she parted it in mid-moan, Frollo gave her that last agonizing, hard, rough and erratic thrust that united them in untold, paradoxical, bittersweet lust and passion.

"Oh God…" He sighed heavily as he spurted his entire warm wetness within her. Esmeralda shivered as the warm, milky and sticky liquid filled her up. Finally, his dragon had its first humongous exhale of fire. He collapsed against her panting, voluptuous frame, his face buried inside of her voluminous, exotic scented raven hair. Esmeralda, the beautiful, defiant and feisty gypsy girl was claimed and tamed by him. Looking at her now, desperately trying to catch her breath, he smirked triumphantly. He wasn't dense. The dear girl had enjoyed herself as much as he did, maybe more so. She had valiantly tried to resist but now, she had finally surrendered to him. Lying on top of her, panting and utterly satisfied, Frollo felt more alive than he had ever felt. She was his. His and only his. Finally. Smiling cunningly at that realization, Frollo decided to lay on top of her for a while, still buried within her. He wanted the moment to last forever.

Esmeralda was sobbing. Floodgates opened in her eyes as her tears came pouring out heavily. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. Frollo had tried to burn her. Frollo went insane. Frollo killed Quasimodo. Frollo had…fucked her.

And she had enjoyed it more than all of those times she had been with some other man.

Turning her head away from Frollo, the question 'Why' weighed heavily in her mind. Why did it have to be Frollo whom made her feel like a real, desirable and loved woman? Why did this all have to be so satisfying? Why did this even have to happen in the first place?

Sullen, exhausted, regretful and well satisfied, Esmeralda fell into a dreamless daze. She was a traitor. A traitorous whore who couldn't resist a man's deadly charms no matter how much she knew she had to.

Esmeralda…no longer a feisty gypsy girl. Now, all she had become was a filthy whore that actually wanted more of she just got.

_Whore._

A/N: Well that concludes my very first mature story ever. How befitting that it was a Frollo/Esmeralda story. Hope you like it very much.


	2. Bleak Compromises and Decisions

A/N: Oh, poor Esmeralda! Well, at least she enjoyed the whole physical part. I'm pretty sure there are many fan girls that would just love to be in her place. Don't look at me like that! Anyway, here's the next chapter for Bittersweet.

Chapter 2

Bleak Compromises and Decisions

For what seemed like an eternity, Frollo finally lifted his limp, shaky body off and slipped out of her. Esmeralda still laid there in a dazed, depressed state. She felt like she had melted into the coarse cotton sheets. The dark, sick intimacy that Frollo and her had recently shared weighed heavily in her mind. She was terribly ashamed of herself. Usually, whenever she ended up sharing a bed with a less-than-desirable man, Esmeralda had no qualms or difficulty in resisting his touches or advances. With Frollo, she not only was not able to resist him, she had actually relished his warm, sweeping fingers pricking her skin, his searing kisses and his violent thrusting. She had been shamefully weak. All her free-spirited toughness had failed her.

She felt revolting, like a filthy whore. She was now a cheap slut anyway. One that could not calm her sexual desires when faced with a damned bastard. Her tears gathered again and continued down the dried paths that had been made by her initial sadness. How could she? Numb, silent and depressed, she swallowed a hard, icy lump that had formed in her esophagus. A lump formed by guilt, regret and defeat. Frollo had actually won. He always won.

Forcing strength into her tired limbs, Esmeralda finally managed to sit up. Unsteadily and woozily, she sat up, hugging her knees and having her full dark curls to fall messily about her shoulders. She discovered she was still nude and shuddered at the thought of being naked as she watched Frollo dressing. Disgusted, she examined the evidence left behind by Frollo's tainted touch. Lip-shaped marks marred her bronze skin on her neck, around her raw nipples and her shoulders. Warm, creamy semen lingering within her wet core. Esmeralda trembled, staring down between her legs. The dirty feeling between them wasn't fading away, no matter how many times she wiped the sticky liquid away from her inner thighs. How could he make her feel so deliciously good and yet so regretfully disgusted?

Frollo, however, wasn't regretting any of his actions at all. After finally claiming the gypsy's breathing, curvaceous and warm body, he felt carefree and happy. Never had he known or even believed such ecstasy could be achieved through mindless erotic activity such as what he and Esmeralda had just experienced. Watching her huddled and weeping made him smirk slyly. Finally, that wild, unrestrained horse was tamed. She was now reduced to a broken down, sniffling and weak sorrel mare. Good. Now, the witch had learnt a dreadful yet completely necessary lesson. Never defy Judge Claude Frollo. It will only serve to harm you. He hoped the dear girl would remember this important lesson. If she played by his rules and abided by his strict laws, he could actually be Prince Charming towards her. If she didn't…Frollo's eyes shone demonically at the very thought of the sadistic punishments he would inflict upon her. For now, she was submissive and quiet. As well as naked. He reached over to touch her arm when a bewitching musky scent wafted into his nose.

Good Lord! The sheer scent of her was a phenomenal arousal. He dug his nails into his arm, calming his throbbing member that was hardening again. They had already gotten intimate but it proved to him that one night with this beautiful creature from Hell was not enough. He wanted a lifetime of erotic bliss with her. To have her feminine curves heaving and grinding against his masculinity. Such heaven! After a while, he noticed she still was left sitting there stewing in her natural nudeness. Smirking, he picked up her discarded prisoner's shift and tossed it to her.

"As desirable it is to see you naked, my dear, I'm afraid you're going to have to put this back on. If we are to journey back downstairs, you're going to have to look presentable," He drawled, loving the fear and defiance he found in her green pupils. Esmeralda growled under her breath before standing up, her back to him as she struggled into the dirty, singed shift. Miraculously, it wasn't torn, just frayed from his undressing. Still, it felt repulsive to wear such a thin, figure-skimming white dress in front of Frollo. Particularly since just mere minutes ago, Frollo could see her still erect nipples poking through the thin cloth.

She quivered when she remembered his smoldering, moist lips and tongues on her breasts, sucking her dry. The memory of his flicking, pinching spindly fingers was still fresh as summer fruit in her mind. Shaking her head, tossing her curls about, she pushed that reflection out towards the back of her mind. Still, she could just remember his sharp-edged teeth scraping against her nipple, eliciting little hot moans from her…she inhaled sharply. No. She refused to continue being aroused around him.

Closing her eyes for a minute in order to calm down, her eyes opened and found themselves staring at dead, bleeding Quasimodo. She whimpered, the tears still streaking down her face. How could she let this murderer intimately touch her and to fuck her even while her dear friend laid dead and unmoving beside them? And to still reminisce about it as the blood seeped out of the hunchback's wound? How could she? The morbid feeling about such a thing sickened her terribly. Esmeralda felt like retching violently. No bile came rushing out, though.

Shame. Esmeralda felt it pulsating intensely within her. Unable to lift her head high, she directed her eyes toward the hard, wooden floor. She would never be able to feel proud and feisty ever again. Frollo had robbed her of that one true quality that described her. She loathed him. Damn the callous killer to Hell! She discovered that Frollo had grabbed her by the arm and was now leading her out of the cathedral. His strong, wide and grasping hand was painful on her tender arm. They soon descended the spiral stone staircase leading down to the battle area where, shockingly, was now quiet. Esmeralda winced when her feet touched the cold, rough stones. It reminded her of Frollo's dark heart. If he had one.

Every little step she took sent a jolt of tingles towards her still swollen and wet sex. She shuddered, biting her lip, hoping to dull the sensitive nub. Ugh, Frollo had left her disgusted but he had also left dripping wet and incredibly tense. She hated him. Only one spark of hope was still lit though.

Phoebus. Had he and her friends emerged victorious? Was that why the riot had ended? Unfortunately, God was not feeling very kind to the poor raven-haired gypsy tonight. For the minute Frollo threw open the doors to the cathedral, she saw all of her friends cuffed and gagged, ready for the dungeons. Phoebus was there too, furiously growling muffled curses from beneath the gag. Esmeralda gasped, her head swimming. They really had lost. Her darling Phoebus was going to be locked up or maybe even, executed. Her friends…she didn't want to ponder on what would become of them. Oh, her world and all that made her happy was plunged into total darkness. A soldier, probably the new Captain of Guard, approached the minister and the gypsy.

"Your Grace, it was a terrific and exhausting battle but we won," He beamed proudly. Esmeralda detested him already. "We'll imprison them immediately. What of the gypsy witch? Will she be joining them as well?" The new captain's blue eyes roamed her voluptuous curves rather blatantly. Esmeralda turned away, not wanting any more perverted male attention. Frollo was annoyed at the obvious way his new captain was leering at _his_ Esmeralda. No way was any other man allowed to even stare at her hungrily. That was reserved only for Frollo himself. His steel eyes narrowed, he informed the captain.

"No. I shall see to her personally in privacy. Mere soldiers should not deal with a clever witch such as her," Approaching the captain, he whispered threateningly into his ear. "A little warning, Pierre. If you so much as look at her like that again, I shall personally do the whipping myself when you are flung into the dungeons for blatant harassment. Do I make myself clear?" Pulling away, Frollo angrily glared into the captain's eyes. Gulping, the new captain frantically nodded before turning around and ordering the other soldiers to lead the doomed prisoners to the rotting dungeons. Esmeralda snorted at Frollo's warning. The irony was actually quite amusing. Accusing someone else of sexual harassment after what he had done in the bell tower! Frollo really should look at himself before judging others.

Frollo's horse, which had actually been brought over by the soldiers came forth snorting. Frollo smirked; time to escort the gypsy girl back to her new, more extravagant quarters. His hand still firmly grasping hers, he led her down the steps of the cathedral. Pausing only to retrieve his chaperon that still laid, surprisingly safe and undisturbed near the huge wreckage that was once his intimidating carriage. He guided Esmeralda's numb body on top of the horse before seating himself behind her. With one arm around her slender waist protectively and the other one on the horse's reins, Frollo and Esmeralda were soon tearing through the streets of burnt, blackened Paris.

Frollo felt hurt, seeing his once beautiful, bustling city burnt and ruined. After ensuring Esmeralda was comfortable in her new quarters, he would send his men out to rebuild the city. They soon reached their destination; The Palace of Justice! Esmeralda gaped in terror at the gloomy, terrifying castle. Was he going to drag her to the dungeons himself? Or was he, dear God no, going to take her to his bedchamber? She didn't want to caught in a whirlwind of passion with him again. Or did she? Such things should never be pondered.

Getting off his horse, he reached up and carried Esmeralda down. He swept her into his arms in the traditional bridal style and escorted her into the palace. Esmeralda laid, nestled and shivering in his arms. She was terribly shaken by all the crazed events that had occurred. Yet, a part of her mind was pondering other things. Namely, how unbelievable it was Frollo was carrying her with much ease. Then again, his physique certainly wasn't as weak or frail as she had expected. He most definitely could overthrow men much bigger than he was despite his age. She shook such ponderings away and laid her head on his toned, sinewy chest.

Minutes passed before he set her down in front of an open bedroom and gently nudged her inside. He shut and locked the door behind him when he stepped inside as well. Esmeralda's breath caught in her throat. They were now alone. Again. And that familiar hungry intensity in his eyes was growing. The gypsy felt a wash of fear overshadowing her sadness. Frollo came towards her and stroked her cheek tenderly with his index finger.

"Now, my dear, maybe a while ago, you were too hasty in making your decision," He circled around her predatorily. A jungle panther cornering a trapped fawn. Esmeralda steadied her breathing, determined to not show weakness or fear. Even though, her heart was hammering and sweat was pooling around her body. "So, I'll ask again. Do you wish to be mine or do you wish to join your friends whom are now languishing in the dungeon as we speak?"

Esmeralda clenched her jaw. Choosing him would mean eternal suffering. Choosing the dungeon wouldn't be any better. Maybe, however, if she played her cards right, they could compromise.

"You promised my salvation if I were to choose you. However, I'm worried for my friends' salvation. If I become yours, will you stop bothering and release them? They haven't done anything wrong," Frollo's face hardened at hearing this. Letting those filthy vermin go free was most appalling! Still, Esmeralda was considering saying 'yes'. Would it really be worth allowing those filthy heathens their freedom? And also to allow them to conduct their foolish festivities? His mind soon recalled the delicious, intimate and darkly erotic lovemaking they had shared while in the bell tower and he groaned softly. The fire was yet again present in his loins, alive and blazing. Oh yes, it would be worth it all.

"Fine. But I shall not tolerate any crimes they commit, my dear. I am still Minister of Justice and there are still laws every Parisian must abide by, be they gypsy or not. If you are going to ask about your captain friend, I shall need to think about what to do with him. Don't worry, dear girl, he will not die. He'll just be…indisposed of in the dungeon for the time being." Frollo finished off with a devilish smirk. Oh yes, everything was finally falling into its rightful place. Esmeralda would be his forever. The gypsy girl glared at him warily. Trusting him was the last thing she would do but with all the odds against her, she had to accept his words. Sighing, she knew her freedom was lost forever. And so was her love. Phoebus…she will miss him so. Quasimodo…her dear friend, dead. Clopin…probably depressed and worried for her. Frollo was the only one whom had the power to free her friends. It sickened her when she realized this but she must accept it.

Making a decision, Esmeralda bowed her head and murmured.

"Then, for my friends' sake, I choose you." She did not want Frollo seeing her weep. Nor did she want to be faced with his look of ultimate triumph. And Frollo was feeling triumphant. In fact, it was as if the old judge was treading on cloud nine right now! Cloaking his excitement with a sly smirk, he lifted her bowed head gently and kissed her hard and quick on the lips. It pleased him greatly when he pulled away. For she was breathless when he did so.

"Excellent! I'm sure you shall find your bedchamber quite accustomed to your taste and liking. For now, I'll leave you to wash yourself and find something pretty for you to wear in the wardrobe. When you are finished, approach my room which is just three doors down from yours and we shall venture into the dungeons to free your friends," Leaning closer, baring his pearly teeth in a cunning grin, he whispered the last part seductively into her ear. "And maybe later, after that, we might spend some more intimate time together. You shall not regret your choice, Esmeralda. In fact, you shall soon be wondering why you never chose me in the first place." With that he chuckled darkly and left the room, his mind filled heavily of thoughts of what was to occur when they alone together again.

Esmeralda shuddered when he left. Her lips still tingled stubbornly after his kiss. She didn't want to sleep with him again. The effect he left on her made her feel desirable yes, but she also felt like a sex slave after they were done. He was a damned hypocrite. Yet, just the thought of a sweeping caress of his fingers across her bare, tanned skin excited her greatly. Ugh, shame permeated her brain yet again. She needed to wash herself. She wanted to wash away the filthy, erotic thoughts that were running through her head right now.

What she didn't know was that what supposedly would be an innocent wash would become a darkly pleasurable and smoldering experience.

A/N: Ok, no real smut in this chapter. But believe me, next chapter's filled with solo pleasure and what's this? Phoebus lied?! Wait to find out more!


	3. Impurity

A/N: Chapter 3 of dark, nasty yet consensual Frollo/Esmeralda smut is well underway! This has descriptive solo pleasure so if that's not your type of thing, don't read. I'd also like to apologize to my dear friends, Christine and Magicsiren91 for 'borrowing' their idea from the first two chapters. I also would like to give credit for them as it was their role-play that inspired me to write this. The next couple of chapters will also be dedicated to them!

Chapter 3

Impurity

Reluctantly, she had to admit this new bedchamber of hers was exquisitely adorned and spick-and-span. The room was spacious, well-furnished and elegant in appearance. The wardrobe and headboard of the bed were made of polished mahogany. The luxurious and vibrant bed sheets and covers were pure satiny silk, fit for a queen. A bookcase was situated next to a door, possibly leading to the washroom. It was filled with novels, scriptures and of course, the Bible. A desk was on the opposite side of the bookcase and it was sparse except for a quill and bottle of ink.

Her eyes journeyed to the large window, decorated with curtains of the same red silk as the bed sheets. The view triggered tears as it showed the charred remains of what was once a spectacular city that bustled with vigorous activity. Esmeralda cringed; all the horrible crimes Frollo had committed with his pyromania and genocidal thinking disturbed her to no end. And she had sworn her life to this man! If Esmeralda was hoping to back out of this agreement, she knew it was a fool's move. Frollo would be infuriated and might probably burn down the whole world of she just disappeared. Where she go if she chickened out? She was alone, starving and exhausted. Not to mention, filthy.

And not only hygienically. A festering, lingering dirtiness still burned in her loins. She clenched her jaw. She concentrated her mind and heart on cursing and condemning that monster for all his sinful misdeeds. Esmeralda was usually much too nice to ever wish anyone the worst but Frollo deserved all the damnation that was coming to him. The fiend!

Remembering her wish to cleanse herself, Esmeralda rummaged the wardrobe for a towel and stepped into the washroom. It was also pleasantly clean and the porcelain wall tiles were a shiny white. The bathtub was pure copper, worthy for the cleansing ritual of aristocrats. A wash basin was settled next to it as well as a toilet. Esmeralda allowed a small smile to form. Despite how much she hated living under the same room as that bastard, at least she could have some warmth and privacy here.

Turning a knob, she watched as the warm water flowed into the copper tub. When it was adequately filled, Esmeralda undressed out of the cloying shift and gingerly stepped into the soothing liquid. It was blissful to feel the comforting water relaxing her tense muscles. Ducking her voluminous hair into the water, she scrubbed, wanting to remove every ash and drop of sweat that had clung to her scalp. After a while of normal, innocent bathing, Esmeralda's eyes sank down to gaze at her womanhood. Her once sacred garden.

Bitterly, she narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She may not have been a virgin flower but to be plucked messily by that pervert! It revolted her and she really just wanted to purge herself, to rid herself of the impurities swimming in her vagina. She reached for a wash cloth hanging on the side of the bathtub, soaked it in the water and rubbed it gently along her inner thighs and slick opening.

A hot, smoldering sensation coursed up her spine when she did so.

Esmeralda gasped and repeated the motion. The sensation served only to grow. An involuntary shiver was the aftermath of such a feeling. That's when she realized it. She was still slick, tight and her clit was jutting out, hardened with arousal.

Damn you, Claude Frollo! That kiss…it was what triggered such a reaction. Esmeralda's jaw was set as she shook with rage. The boiling ache in between her thighs was indescribable. Parting her thighs, Esmeralda felt a rush of the lukewarm bathwater splashing over her clit. She gritted her teeth, suppressing a pleased moan. Unconsciously, she yet again use the cotton washcloth to caress her dripping wet cunt again, this time slower and with more pressure applied to her tight bundle of nerves. A warmth exploded within her and numbed her legs. Ohhh…that felt very _pleasant_. The desire intensified. Lurid thoughts permeated the gypsy's slightly intoxicated subconscious.

_No. Don't do this to yourself, Esmeralda. You have too much self-respect…Ohhh, brush against your tightened walls again. _The gypsy's teeth were clenched tightly as she flung the washcloth away. No. She mustn't. No way in Hell was she ever going to pleasure herself to that lecherous bastard. Still, the yearning building up in her throbbing center was unbearable. All the blood in her legs seemed to rush towards her womanhood, steaming it. She was growing terribly uncomfortable. The compact bathroom was suffocating her as her own personal heat pervaded it. _Don't abuse yourself. You are too good to…_

Her silent words fell upon metaphorical deaf ears as she lifted a finger into her mouth and licked it. Moistened now, that same finger slowly, painfully descended downwards into bathwater and stroked itself against her tingling bud. The moment her dainty fingertip touched her sensitive core, a loud husky moan of passion erupted from her mouth. A dark, erotic vision was entering her mind. Her finger stroked harder, faster with more urgency.

_Frollo…no, don't think of him. Think of your Phoebus. Your one true love. _

As much as Esmeralda's spinning mind attempted to conjure up a picture of her sweetheart, all she could salvage was a gloomy yet strangely attractive vision of Frollo. Tears sprung from her eyes, blinding her. She wanted that picture of Frollo gone. Forcing her mind was agonizing but she needed to only glimpse Phoebus. No such luck as she soon discovered. As her fingers delved into her tight, sticky and hot vaginal cavern, she shut her eyes.

Phoebus.

Phoebus's golden hair set about his handsome, tanned face.

_His silver hair was set about like a shimmering halo about his narrow, opalescent face. So wild and irresistible when it was savagely tousled._

Her caresses were urgent. Her bottom lip bleeding slightly due to her harsh nips. She remembered running her hands through that silky hair. Such heavenly strands woven into her copper fingers.

Phoebus' boyish blue eyes, so charming.

_His flaming granite eyes served only to stoke the flames in her heart, her soul…her moist womanhood. _

She outlines her clit, using her fingernails to brush against it. Ugh…those flaming circles, so filled with brazen desire. It tingled her very core.

Phoebus' lips, moist and warm.

_Dry, thin and dark lips impressed upon her rosebud petals, searing them. Lips as hot as the that of the blacksmith's molten lead. _

Esmeralda's lips burnt at the very thought of those pale, thin, yet irresistibly soft _lips_. How they scalded hers. How they sucked hungrily at her raw, erect nipples. Het other hand went to said area, and began twisting and pinching it, imagining his smoldering lips, suckling at them.

Phoebus's charming smile, showing white teeth.

_A sinister yet seductive grin, baring two rows of pearly white teeth. Sharp canines, perfect molars and the most intimidating under bite._

The gypsy shuddered, remembering Frollo's sly smirk vividly when she was at the pyre. Such a grin served to melt women's hearts and have them shaking in their shoes. And those teeth! How could a monster have such perfect teeth?

Phoebus' youthful, strong, masculine body with muscles.

_A slender, graceful and lithe frame, like that of a panther slipping through the night on the prowl. So limber, sinewy and shockingly strong. That chest…those abs…and of course, those legs._

That body…Esmeralda shuddered. Her fingers pinched her nipple hard as the other hand diddled away at her sensitive, hardened with arousal nub. Those slim pectorals…those compact, beautifully chiseled abs…those muscled thighs. Every little motion caused flexing beneath the taut skin. To see the sweat running down into the crevasses of his body during their dark intimacy was incredible…Mmm.

Phoebus' shining golden armor.

_His velvet robes served to make him ominous. Velvet never looked sexier on anyone. And that triangular chaperon with the swinging, swishy red satiny sash was so…mesmerizing._

Esmeralda moaned in ecstasy, her hips bucking against her pleasuring fingers.

Phoebus' wide hands, roughened by fighting.

_Not a callous or blemish was seen on those beautiful, pristine, smooth and sensuous hands. The wide palms, the spindly fingers and the manicured fingernails. Goosebumps would litter your skin at the sheer thought of them._

The tears kept pouring, but they were tears of unrestrained joy as a hot, scalding sensation festered in her core. Her emotions were climbing, intensifying…her animalistic growls could not be held back. Her tiny fingers pinched her raw bud as well as slid in and out roughly into her slippery entrance…_oh God_.

I'm Phoebus…it means… 'Sun God'.

_I was just imagining a rope…around that beautiful neck. That voice was sinful melted chocolate being fed to you. Syrupy, elegant, deliciously deep, romancing and…so devastatingly sexy. _

Esmeralda laid deeper into the water, her knees lifted upwards and her thighs spread wide open. Her fingers penetrated easily and swiftly. They lingered for a while, measuring out her clitoral shaft before pulling and delving right back in. This erotic vision of Frollo rutting above her, dripping wet, hardened with arousal, his granite eyes ablaze with unbridled lust, his silver hair all sex-tousled, his elegant hands braced on either side of the bathtub and his thick, juicy and throbbing manhood inside of her, thrusting and driving. Her climax was approaching at such inhumanly high speeds. Her brain was imploding, her breathing choppy and her body heaving and hot. Erotic moans burst from her voice box, pervading the room with the aura of a well-satisfied woman.

Phoebus…._Frollo._

It was all too uncontrollable and pleasurable beyond the point of agony. Frollo had branded her; imposed upon her this deeply-rooted, darkly erotic, paradoxically enjoyable design. With that last lucid thought, Esmeralda pinched her clit with all the strength she could muster.

Screaming passionately, her huge jungle of exotic black curls thrown back, she gripped the bathtub securely as an immense and _very_ long orgasm washed over her. She could literally feel herself clamping down on her narrow fingers, intensifying her sensational climax. Her wetness gushed out and a musky scent wafted into her nostrils. She was spent and satisfied.

Panting heavily, she opened her heavy eyes, removed her fingers and looked down into the water. It was clouded. Her eyes widened and she stood up almost immediately. What the fuck was that?!

Draining the now-dirty bathwater, Esmeralda wrapped herself quickly in a towel and left the washroom, feeling so revolted, she could just gut herself with her own dagger. She felt filthier than before! She had made herself cum…to Frollo's damned name. Burying her tear-streaked face into her palms, Esmeralda sobbed her heart out as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She'd be damn lying to herself if she said she hated the sensations she felt in the bathtub. What she hated was _who_ had made her feel such mind-numbing sensations. That murderous monster. Killing her friends, burning down Paris, torturing her people for over twenty years. Yet, a deep burning desire had lingered after their little foray in the bell tower. She either had to extinguish it or ignore it. Ignoring it had proven unbearable. Extinguishing it only left her feeling shameful and impure.

Esmeralda wept without any thought of her pride. Let Frollo see her crying in defeat. Allow him to smirk at her defeat. Because now she finally saw the truth as plain as day.

She was bound to him. They detested each other as well as lusted for each other.

So alike, wild fires that loathed being tamed.

Why, God, why Frollo of all men? So evil, cruel, disgusting…_I want him._

Pure water had been contaminated due to her morbid wants, robbing it of its pristine quality. She shuddered, visualizing the clean bathwater blackening, decomposing and emitting a rotten stench due to her ministrations.

_What have I done to deserve all this trauma, Frollo? What?_

A/N: Ooh, that was hot to write? Hope you like it. Next chapter, Phoebus' secret is revealed and Esmeralda just gets colder. Frollo wins, period.


	4. The Final Blow

A/N: Well, that last chapter was super steamy. Talk about a real pleasant dip in the bathtub. Poor Esmeralda though, all guilty and ashamed of what she had done. Don't worry, Frollo's not the one making her feel bad in this chapter. Thanks, Christine for the idea you gave me for this chapter.

Chapter 4

The Final Blow

Frollo tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. Esmeralda was taking a rather awfully long time to wash and dress up. Women. They always take far too long in beautifying themselves. Their vanity would be the death of them. Not that Esmeralda needed to; she was ravishing in his eyes. At that point, an image of Esmeralda writhing and running a washcloth all over her warm, dripping wet and stark naked bronze curves entered his mind and he gritted his teeth. No, he couldn't get aroused. At least not at this most trying time. He slashed his skin with his fingernails, hoping to relieve the tension. Still, the delicious vision of Esmeralda enveloped in suds, rubbing her pert breasts sensually with the washcloth was certainly thrilling. But there will be time later to enjoy that. He decided to focus his thoughts on other more important things.

His eyes narrowed, pondering on whether it had been wise to have her meet him instead of the other way around. It seemed needlessly paranoid of him to think such a thing but he reminded himself that Esmeralda was after all a crafty gypsy girl whom spent each living day escaping his dim-witted guards by pulling sly disappearing acts. Realizing this, Frollo growled at his foolish, ill-judged decision and proceeded out of his room and down the long, dreary corridor. If that witch wasn't in there when he knocked on her door, he'd make her pay for lying through her teeth to him.

He hammered roughly at her door, booming out her name. No answer. He hammered again, even louder than the first set of erratic, thunderous knocks. Still no answer. The fury was festering within him, angry that she had indeed fooled him, until he heard a faint, feminine sound. Suspicious, he planted his ear to the wooden door. Ah yes, there was indeed someone inside the room. Heaving a sigh of relief, he pressed his ear even closer against the door, wondering what the gypsy was doing that was taking her forever to meet with him.

That's when he heard it. Grievous sobs. The sobs of a woman whom had lost all real meaning in life as well as her prized possessions.

Immediately, Frollo grasped the brass doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. What he saw caused his heart to sink and his eyes to widen in…concern? For his dear Esmeralda had her face buried in her palms, her disheveled, damp hair covering her shaking shoulders, crying her little heart out as she sat there on her bed in nothing but a towel. Frollo was bewildered, slightly worried and aroused all at the same time. Bewildered due to the fact that he seriously had no idea what to do when a young pretty woman was bawling her eyes out. Worried, well, he tried to convince himself he was only _slightly_ worried, because she was downtrodden and pained about something. Was she sick? She seemed pretty alright when he brought her here. Maybe, gypsies really didn't do well inside stone walls. Lastly, he felt the heat burning in his loins due to the fact that the only thing between her nudeness and himself was her thin towel.

The gypsy's skin was moistened from the bathwater and it shimmered with the moonlight casting over her, illuminating her exotic beauty. The tantalizing top part of her luscious breasts were visible over the towel. Her bare legs were long, toned and still had water running down her calves. Frollo shuddered, silently slashing himself again, drawing a little blood. Calming his desires, he reached over and gently, well, as gently as the tyrannical Minister of Justice could be, touched her trembling shoulder.

Bad move.

Esmeralda reacted completely different than what he expected. She swatted his hand off her shoulder, causing him to fall back a bit due to the strength in her blow. Standing up after doing so, she glared down at him.

"Don't touch me," She muttered venomously. Frollo shot her a scathing scowl. And he had been concerned for her well-being. What, _concerned_? That was certainly not like him. It must have been the wine he had been drinking while waiting for her. Straightening his robe, he watched her wipe her eyes furiously. What was she crying about, he wondered. Couldn't be her decision, it had been her choice after all. Unless of course if she was regretting it. He frowned at this. Why couldn't Esmeralda just resign to her fate and realize he would do anything to keep her safe and happy?

Noticing him looking her over, Esmeralda matched his scowl with one of her own murderous glares. "Will you leave, please? I haven't dressed yet as you can see," She shuddered at the fact she was left alone with him in nothing but a towel. It wasn't wise to be nearly naked with Frollo in the room, just mere feet away from you. She was still depressed at how much he affected so. Having his intensely fiery eyes boring into the back of her head was not helping.

Still quivering from her 'activity' in the bathroom, she went to her wardrobe to find something presentable and, hopefully, not too revealing for her to wear. Finding a green silk lace gown that suit her tastes, she pulled it out and was about to drop her towel when she noticed, to her utmost irritation, Frollo was still in the room. He had his arms folded and an authoritative look on his face. Esmeralda rolled his eyes; can't he take a hint and just go?

"What took you so long to get ready? And why were you stewing in your misery?" Esmeralda scoffed, realizing he was attempting to be concerned. Oh, like he even knew the meaning of that word. She went stone quiet for a while, the cogs in her brain grinding. "I was thoroughly washing myself. As for my crying, I miss my friends and of course, I have just saddled my entire life alongside a certain merciless, genocidal tyrant, not to name any names." She spat bitterly. She watched as a scary sneer spread over his face. Esmeralda shivered. Maybe, she had stepped over the boundary of decency there and then.

Advancing forward, he gripped both her arms tightly and spun her around so that he would look into his eyes. The minute she did, Esmeralda felt that familiar flame igniting within her crotch. Wetness built up and started trickling down her thighs. She was sickened when she discovered him getting furious with her was a phenomenal turn on. She wanted to slap him across his bony cheek for manhandling her. She also wanted to tackle him to the ground, claw his robe off, straddle him before fucking him right there and then. It was a sickly desire. So sickly yet pleasurable to imagine.

"Look here, gypsy," He growled, his deep, thunderous voice sending goose bumps through her every nerve ending. "I am trying to be fair…"

"Wow! You _actually _know that word?" Esmeralda was about to boldly punctuate her sarcastic remark with an eye roll when Frollo brought her against him, pressing a growing erection into her half-exposed inner thigh. She repressed a moan, desperately trying to escape. "As I was saying, I'm trying to be fair here. However, I will not tolerate your rudeness or that bold little mouth of yours. So, restrain yourself or I shall reconsider our little 'business deal'. Am I clear?"

Esmeralda whimpered. She was not used to being told off like this. Even Clopin never dared to scold her when he raised her up. She felt her clit peeking out from her slick vaginal folds. Frollo's baritone rang in her ears. He shook her lightly when he didn't receive an answer.

"I asked, '_Is that clear'_?" He repeated. Esmeralda nodded and he loosened the grip on her arm. His grasping fingers marred her skin. Frollo glared at her, informing her that he would be waiting just outside her door. The minute he left the room, he felt a deepening ache between his thighs. It had been unbearable! To see practically half-naked in front of him, her legs bare and her hair unruly. He also detected that familiar musky scent of a woman's arousal. As the inferno raged in his frame, every step he took left him pained and burning. He growled, he must wait. No matter how much he wanted to rip that towel of her and fuck her with all his might, he had to wait.

Patience was a virtue.

Soon, Esmeralda stepped out of the room in the green dress, looking more beautiful and graceful than ever. Smirking at her appearance, he took her hand in his and guided her down the palace's main staircase. About thirty minutes passed before they faced a large wooden door that beheld a spooky presence. Frollo searched his robe until he produced a rusty key. He slid it into the lock and turned it until hearing a satisfying 'Chink'. Leading the way down into a spiral staircase, Esmeralda followed the judge.

The revolting stench of decaying corpses made her retch. Coupled with the cobwebs, unclean conditions, lack of sunlight and scurrying rats, the dungeons were quite possibly the most unpleasant place to reside in. Frollo gestured to her friends all locked up and staring up at her with shocked, frightful eyes. Clopin, most of all, was miserable. Esmeralda wanted to break down crying again just at the sight of all this untold melancholy. Frollo smirked and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear. You don't have to see their misery any longer. Guards!" With a graceful wave of his hand, the guards unquestionably approached the barred cells and unlocked them. The gypsies hesitated before filing out one-by-one. Frollo ordered the guards to escort them and then, allow them to go free the minute they exit the palace. The gypsies' faces lit up in happiness but shadowed over again upon discovering Esmeralda would not joining them in their newfound freedom. The gypsy girl tearfully waved goodbye to her friends although she was slightly happy that Frollo had honored his promise and that they were now free.

"And now, my darling. Your beloved 'Sun God'." With that two burly guards trotted in, hauling the ex-captain of the Guards by the upper arms. Esmeralda's eyes widened, not believing how battered and bruised her beloved was. Although now, she wasn't sure how she really felt… "Esmeralda?" Phoebus inquired through fatigue and sickness. Esmeralda approached him involuntarily until Frollo yanked her back.

"Don't get _too_ close, my dear. Now _ex_-captain Phoebus, I normally would kill a traitor, especially for direct insubordination. But I am going to be a bit merciful. Remember when you told me in a letter, dear Phoebus, that you were engaged to a Ms. Fleur de Lys de Gondelaurier," Esmeralda gasped in shock when she heard that statement. Phoebus' normally calm blue eyes erupted with anger at Frollo's mocking words. The dear minister, however, kept his cool. "Her father is currently wondering when you shall return and actually marry her. He claims that you seem to have disappeared without a trace. Fleur de Lys is worried sick for you, don't you know?" Frollo punctuated his question with a vicious smirk.

Phoebus looked away, unable to bear the tears leaking out of Esmeralda's green eyes.

The gypsy was dumbstruck! Befuddled beyond belief. Phoebus…was _engaged_? All this while the way he acted all macho and bravado, not to mention, flirtatious and he was _engaged_? The word left a bitter, prickly aftertaste in the back of her mouth. She hoped it was untrue. That Frollo was simply lying to get her to despise the ex-captain. However, the guilt and regret in Phoebus' eyes spoke of another tale. It _was_ true. Her once beloved was actually a cunning liar. And a womanizer too, perhaps. What with the way he attempted to seduce her.

"Esmeralda…I…"The gypsy turned away.

Ruined. Everything that she had ever loved and had was ruined. Bitterness coated the gypsy's heart. No longer was she sweet, vulnerable and charming Esmeralda. Oh no, she had lost too much. Now all she wanted was to be a smart-mouthed, feisty and embittered bitch.

"I guess you're not only an ex-captain. Your also an _ex_." She spat at him. Phoebus did not make eye contact with her. He simply gazed at a rat, pretending to be engrossed with it. The coldness in his eyes could've matched her own frigid behavior. Frollo smiled victoriously; oh, everything was going in accordance to his plan. Grinning evilly at the fallen so-called Sun God, he whispered.

"Ah Phoebus, soon you'll be a married man and you'll live happily ever after. But I think you receive one last stab of pain before you go off to wed. Take this as an important lesson." With that Frollo grasped Esmeralda and pulled her close. She stiffened when he leaned it, wanting to kiss her. Peering at Phoebus from out of the corner of her eye, she watched him still staring at the scurrying rodent. Opting to be terribly bitter, Esmeralda grabbed Frollo's head and claimed his lips.

Phoebus' head finally snapped back up to watch them. He watched in defeat as Esmeralda exaggeratedly kissed his ex-boss. Frollo was in blissful Heaven as Esmeralda massaged her tongue against his, delving deeply before entangling it. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Esmeralda shuddered; this was an overtly pleasing kiss. One that was growing heated as well. She didn't care. This was partly revenge towards Phoebus for lying to her and tricking her. It never was in her kind nature to hurt someone so emotionally but for now, she didn't care.

Once a woman loses everything she's cherished, she reverts to becoming a hard-hearted little bitch.

Nearly forgetting Phoebus even existed, Esmeralda's small fingers grasped Frollo's robe and proceeded to remove it. The judge was pleased greatly by her actions but then felt the acid glares being shot by the ex-captain. Stopping the kiss, he straightened his robes in a dignified manner before turning back to the ex-captain with a triumphant evil grin. Esmeralda looked away, feeling victorious as well as repulsed.

"Fuck. You. Frollo." Phoebus muttered dangerously, his blue eyes burning through Frollo's granite ones. The minister simply chuckled and ordered his guards to lead the former captain to a carriage destined for another, much more richer part of France where he was to meet his lovely fiancée. He bid Phoebus a mocking farewell and turned back to find Esmeralda weeping at the lost love that was Phoebus.

"Come my, dear. Stop those tears. He is not worth it. He will no longer be a problem for us. Let us go back to your room." With that Frollo led her back upstairs. Esmeralda followed him with her head bowed.

That had been the final blow to her fragile heart.

Phoebus had lied. Quasimodo was dead. She was stuck with this depraved sexual predator whom she discovered she held sickening desires for him.

Everything was gone. Her life, love and dreams for the future. Her happy ending had evaporated.

The final blow was struck.

A/N: Ugh…how on Earth did this chapter get so bloody long?! Read and review, please.


	5. Insatiable Mistress

A/N: Continuing yet again and I hope this time, my chapter doesn't end up being so darn long. Recap: Esmeralda discovers Phoebus already had someone else, causing her depression to worsen. She is now plain cold. Let's see whether Frollo can warm her up.

Chapter 5

Insatiable Mistress

The soles of Esmeralda's feet felt prickly and sore with every step she took up the marble staircase. It wasn't a physical injury. She had been brutally attacked, emotionally and mentally. Phoebus had lied. One of the many things she never expected from the gallant soldier. Then again, one mustn't judge a book by its cover. It will only bring about a perception contrary to one's wishes. Esmeralda had learnt that the excruciating way and now, she was feeling more revolted than ever. This new disgusted feeling could actually rival the sickened feeling she had about her newfound unexplainable lust for Frollo. She was numb.

Frollo, on the other hand, was treading somewhere in the picturesque beauty of Heaven itself! He had emerged victorious after countless, painful hours of backbreaking and grueling hard labor. The gypsy girl was his at last. That dim-witted former Captain of the Guards was currently being deported to meet his lovely fiancée. That hideous bell ringer was no longer a burden. The only dark spot in his happy fantasy was the fact the gypsies were free. Frollo inwardly scowled at that. Yes, he promised Esmeralda he'd free them and he honored his promises. Still, it was unbearably annoying to think those vermin were now free to scurry around and inflame the upright citizens' lower instincts. However, he had to do this. For La Esmeralda, his new bride.

Looking back at her, he noticed how miserably silent she gone after seeing off her ex-beloved. Frowning slightly at how dejected she looked, he decided the faster they headed back to her quarters, the better. Soon, he was faced with that familiar bedroom door of dark, tasteful wood and unlocked it, pushing her in gently.

Esmeralda sighed softly, her head bowed. A frail lamb awaiting the slaughterer's merciful blow. Now that she lost her freedom, her dear friend, her love and her life, she decided she didn't care any longer. Let Frollo inflict whatever disturbingly hot, depravedly sexy and sadistically arousing 'punishment' upon her. She no longer cared.

A hungry smirk crossed Frollo's normally deadpanned sharp features. Despite how depressed, how lifeless she was now, she was so utterly ravishing. He shuddered; remembering her moist, ethereal beauty when she was standing before him in nothing but a towel, water running in rivulets down her sun kissed skin. He growled, stiffening almost immediately at the vivid imagery playing about in his lurid mind. He wanted the gypsy. No matter how unhappy she was now, he would have her.

The gypsy's unguarded back facing him, he approached her. Sweeping aside her voluminous, lusciously thick raven hair away in order to reveal her bronze neck and shoulders, he dropped searing kisses across it, nipping at the soft flesh. Esmeralda shivered; a woman's natural response to such erotic tongue plays. Frollo smirked through his ministrations and pressed his lips hard against the sensitive area just below her slender neck, branding her like a hot iron. The gypsy was getting very hot and bothered.

Esmeralda instinctively threw back her head, allowing Frollo more access to her tender, tantalizing flesh. Her brain wasn't functioning now. It was her body, her body making all of her rash decisions. She nibbled at her lip and whimpered when his hot tongue brushed against the side of her neck. She remembered the incident in the cathedral. How his slender fingers curled around her neck, caressing ever so slightly the erogenous spot. Oh, his tongue was licking against that familiar, burning spot. He even grazed her neck against it, sending tingling flashes through her voluptuous frame.

His hands were busying themselves, reaching upwards and gently squeezing her heaving mounds. Esmeralda squealed when she felt his wide, gentle palm cupping it and his spindly fingers pinching it. He fiddled with the erect bud protruding through the thin green silk. The gypsy moaned forlornly. Her vaginal walls were slick, slippery and drenched with her boiling, musky wetness. Her clit boldly stuck out, awaiting his desired touch. His mouth journeyed downwards, sucking on her clavicle, shoulders and the valley between her delicious breasts. The gypsy felt that overwhelming urge returning. The urge to turn around and rip his cassock off. The smoldering heat in her clit was nearly agonizing.

Going for broke, she turned and ran her hands slowly down the front of his judicial robe, gasping at the play of muscles she could feel underneath the thinness of the velvet.

"Was this new?" She asked, her husky voice dripping seduction. Her body was still controlling her actions. Her mind and heart had been locked away and the key purposefully misplaced. All she desperately wanted right now was some male attention.

Frollo, pleasantly shocked and more aroused than ever at her whorish, playful behavior, shook his head, smirking evilly. Esmeralda did not need to be ordered or told twice. She hooked her fingers into the lapels and with all her brutish might, tore it from his lithe frame. Discarding the ruined velvet creation to the ground, she was soon greeted with a spine-tingling, passionate kiss. Frollo backed her into the bed, his tongue greedily massaging against hers. This was much more enthralling than the one he dared in the dungeon. Esmeralda sighed in bliss through his tongue's romantic actions and returned the ministrations she was receiving.

Now on the sheets tussling and tangled, Frollo's shaky hands groped around for the ties of her corset and started loosening them. Breathing choppily, Esmeralda watched his hands frantically fiddling with the tight, stubborn knots. She thought for sure she was going to explode with sexual frustration!

"For God's sake, just rip it off!" Never would she even dream such words would fly out of her mouth during intimacy. But this was no normal, boring, overrated intimate session she was spending with any Tom, Dick and Harry. She never felt such lusty sparks or any really animalistic desire to make love before. For the first time, the gypsy discovered that she needed sex just as urgently as she needed oxygen.

Heeding her words eagerly, Frollo grasped the dress and practically split it in the front, revealing her heavy, pert and bouncing bosom. He licked his lips ravenously before landing hot, wet kisses across the tanned mounds, delighting in how he was making her quiver. His scorching lips grasped her rosy, hard nipples and sucked on them. Esmeralda arched her back, serving to place more of her breast into his famished mouth. His hand groped for her right hand and he pinched, twiddling with it with his spindly fingers. Ugh…just like her steamy fantasy in the washroom…Oh God.

Noticing how flushed she was becoming, Frollo wrestled the frayed gown from her waist, down her hips and pulled it roughly from her sticky, wet thighs. Surprising her greatly, he dipped a finger between her drenched thighs and shoved it gently into her tightened opening. Esmeralda's eyes popped open and a husky moan of pleasure escaped her plump red lips. Loving her response, he began rhythmically pumping in and out of her, lingering a little and massaging her walls. He increased his speed when he heard her gasps and heavy pants. He added another spindly finger to pump into her, fighting through the curls and stimulating her sweet spots. _Oh yes!!_ She panted and screeched. God, it was so indescribably good! Another finger served to drive her crazier.

Once he felt her orgasmic wave building up, he immediately snatched his fingers away. No, she was only going to cum one way. And that was with his stiffened, dripping and throbbing member. Hurriedly pulling off his black, tight undergarments, Frollo positioned herself between her legs. Esmeralda whimpered at feeling the thick, hard mushroomed head just a millimeter away from her tight, wet and steaming opening. Suddenly, it struck her. She did not want to be on the bottom. No, she wanted to be on top, to control him for once. His snooty arrogance had always irritated her. Always thinking he owned the whole world. That's why she publicly humiliated him at the Festival of Fools. That's why she openly defied him. She wanted him to be at the bottom of the food chain for once. To see what it felt like to be ridiculed and jeered at.

Sickeningly, it was true. They were so much alike. Both of stewing in their humongous egos, fiery personalities and untamed feelings of lust. And now Esmeralda wanted to be just like him whenever he was dealing with her. To make him sweat for her, beg for her and hold her tight, bringing her to breaking point.

Ecstasy.

Gripping his broad, muscled shoulders, Esmeralda forcefully brought the judge down on to the bed and impaled herself with his swelling, rock hard meat before he had any chance to protest. A pleasured roar arose from the minister as Esmeralda rocked out and on top of him. Oh yes, she was the insatiable mistress now. She had the power for once. She could hear his wanting cries. To overthrow such a man was the largest arousal ever! Among other things.

The gypsy girl bounced on him, riding him like he was some unbridled, wild and unrestrained stallion. He was one. So full of stamina and a pillar of strength. She rode him, sliding out on onto his rock hard member. Frollo bit his lip, moaning passionately. Her sticky, tight cunt was drawing him out with every powerful grind of her prominent, curvy hips. Such blissful, hot pleasure. His nerves were rupturing from the sheer happiness. She was bucking her hips, releasing passionate growls and lustful screeches as she fucked him. The bed was practically creaking and rocking along with her erratic motions.

Frollo willingly assisted her by shoving his hips upwards, gripping her hips. His throbbing member twitched amazingly within her wet pussy. The hard, pointed tip practically pressed against her utterly sensitive and engorged G-spot. His hips ground into hers. His chest lifted up and pressed against her swollen, sweaty breasts. Her hair covering his as he kissed and sucked her neck. Orgasms were approaching at breakneck speed. She was tingling, clenching, shivering, screaming as the heat in her internal thermometer imploded and an immensely violent orgasm claimed her.

And did the gypsy girl enjoy it!

She threw her head back, shrieking her vocal cords out in utmost lustful enjoyment. She let it all out, moaning noisily, obnoxiously breathing hotly and releasing her steamy, slippery bodily fluids all over his rigid, vibrating cock. A pale, evocative hand pinching her clit roughly brought over a second wave of pure, unadulterated sexual bliss and soon, more hot juices escaped her satisfied vagina.

Frollo growled, bucking his hips against her one last time in satisfaction. The moist warmth came gushing out roughly, filling her up. The white, searing liquid overflowed a little and ended up on their thighs and mixed together with Esmeralda's recently released hot juices. A sign of intertwining bodies and souls.

Exhausted beyond belief, Esmeralda collapsed on top of his broad, toned chest, relishing the muscles underneath the taut, moonlight skin. Sighing in her sleep, she felt victorious. She had conquered the most dangerous man of all of Paris.

Judge Claude Frollo.

She noticed he didn't exactly mind losing for once. She had after all given him the most untold, incredible, heavenly pleasure ever known to mankind. Moaning happily at that, she fell into a deep sleep. She was so fatigued after the vigorous activities her body had experienced. Despite how pleasing they all were.

Stroking her thick black, curled tresses, Frollo smirked with utmost shock and contentment. The gypsy was on fire tonight! Being overpowered by a woman was one of the most arousing incidents to ever occur in the bedroom. Esmeralda always struck as a woman whom loved to lead, not follow. To give orders, not serve. To rule, not obey.

_Just like him, _He smiled slyly at the epiphany. Hmm…he wouldn't mind continuing to be her little love slave. He wasn't going to wait on her hand and foot all the time however. He'd be Machiavellian if he wanted to. She was his, rightfully. However, he was willing to share ownership. Another compromise. She could have all her fun, granted he got fun as well.

Ah, little Esmeralda.

His insatiable mistress.

A/N: Yeah, I know. Rushed and straight to the point. Hope you like it. Thought this illustrated Frollo and Esmeralda's master/slave thing and how they love to overpower each other.


	6. Presents and Ponderings

A/N: Bittersweet is finally continuing. I'm not going to let this drag four months like how I did with Love Thy Enemy. Must finish that up soon as well, I know. Let's get a little up-to-date here. Esmeralda takes charge in the bedroom last night. Phoebus has been quickly kicked out of my story. Frollo is basking in all his glory. What's to happen now?

Chapter 6

Presents and Ponderings

"You look absolutely divine, Mademoiselle Esmeralda!" Frances, the petite and blonde maid Frollo had sent to her for adornment and beautifying, exclaimed for the umpteenth time. Esmeralda winced at her overdone reflection. Frances had been ordered to dress her in a rather stylish gown fashioned out of fine purple silk, trimmed with lavender lace and amethyst jewels. Esmeralda begrudgingly admitted the dress was positively exquisite but it really just wasn't her style. She was much more used to comfortable-fitting cotton Bohemian gypsy frocks than intricately sewn and embroided gowns aristocratic ladies donned.

Frollo, however, made it clear that if she were to marry him, she had to learn how to dress like a proper Christian woman. The gypsy girl had bristled at such a suggestion. She loathed people ordering her about what to do. Still, after last night's horrible events and her excruciating loss, she realized Frollo was all she had right now. Phoebus was probably happily married or even cheating on his fiancée with some other cheap whore on the streets. Quasimodo was with God now. Clopin couldn't be with her any longer. What else was she to do than cling onto Frollo like he was her safety zone? Esmeralda could not face suicide; that was always viewed as a cowardly fool's out of any hardship. And she was most definitely not a coward.

_How ironic. I tell myself repeatedly that I am not a coward and yet, here I am, allowing myself to be preened and pampered like some doll because I've lost all hope. Oh yeah, that's courage for you._

The irony was as thick as a slab of granite.

When Elise finally removed her meddling hands off of her body, Esmeralda glanced into the mirror one last time. All right, the dress really _was_ much too radiant for her to complain. She just didn't really like the plunging neckline in the front that did nothing except enhance her already generous bust line. She rolled her eyes, already visualizing Frollo's hungry, roving eyes when he saw her in this. Thank God, she had managed to take him down a peg or two last night in bed. She smirked victoriously at that. It was for her own erotic enjoyment as well.

"Mademoiselle, the master also wishes to give you this," Elise presented Esmeralda with a nicely wrapped gift box. The gypsy furrowed her brows. Great, now he was trying to win her over with presents. She was not materialistic. However, she was never one to turn away a free gift. Esmeralda plucked it from the maid's small hands and opened it gingerly. Her green eyes widened. For nestled within the silk cushion in the box, was a stunning silver necklace. Hanging from it was a genuine, glimmering emerald pendant.

Not wanting to ruin such a beauteous present, Esmeralda cautiously lifted it out from the box and asked the maid to attach it around her neck. She couldn't help but actually feel flattered and grateful at receiving such a token of appreciation. Ok, she wasn't materialistic. But, this was the first time any man had ever splurged so much on her before. It actually felt nice to receive such extravagant presents.

She still had to be careful. Whatever Frollo had in store for her might still be unpleasant. Then again, it wasn't like she was complaining. Last night, she practically threw herself at his feet, begging him to pleasure her. Esmeralda gritted her teeth.

No, today, she'd be stronger. Her achievement last night had boosted her confidence a little. No martyr or nymphomaniac act today. Sure, he was her new security blanket but that didn't mean she couldn't play around with it.

"Well, isn't he trying to impress me? He's going to have to try harder than this," Esmeralda inquired teasingly. Elise frowned at that. The maid didn't really like having anyone, particularly a gypsy, mocking her master.

"Please don't say such things, Mademoiselle. You should know that the master is in high demand nowadays. Many women out there would love to be in your place," Esmeralda snapped her head back towards the maid at this remark. So there had been other women? Strangely uncomfortable with this fact, Esmeralda probed further.

"I am shocked that any woman would want to be the wife of a genocidal maniac whom only cares for his own self-righteousness," Cleverly, she managed to mask her discomfort of such a fact with a sharp statement. Elise bit her lip in annoyance at such a rude remark. However, after inhaling deeply, she began to explain. "You do not know about the master's past. For twenty years, he has attracted more scantily clad women than any other minister in the Palace of Justice. There were even a few bold gypsy women whom tried to charm him. You really should be flattered," Esmeralda raised a brown eyebrow at that. "The master never entertained these women. In fact, he persecuted them for impiety and blatant seduction of a public official. Good thing too. Those shameless whores only wanted one thing: his immense fortune." Esmeralda's face fell. Elise eyes widened at this. Maybe, she had been a little too enthused in her defensive rant.

"Of course, Mademoiselle," Elise started, stammering a little. "You are most definitely not like that. I have never seen the master more bewitched by a woman before. Much less, a gypsy woman."

Silence pervaded the bedroom after this epiphany. Now the disconcerted one, Elise curtsied and said.

"The master is waiting for you in the dining room. Just walk down the staircase and turn right. Good day, Mademoiselle." She flitted out of the bedroom, flushed and breathless. Esmeralda just stood there, dumbfounded.

Never would she imagined Frollo to be a man of high demand before. Somehow, this discovery disturbed her. The thought of another woman gyrating against his frame, purring in his ear coquettishly and placing her hands in specific areas made her blood boil. She didn't know why exactly but it just irritated her. Still puzzled at this newfound discomfort, Esmeralda slowly made her way to the dining room.

The dining area was elegantly furnished as the other rooms in the palace. A long polished oak table filled up the majority of the dining room. Cushioned chairs were neatly arranged at all sides. A small candelabra adorned the table as a simple centerpiece. Silverware and plates were already laid out as well as a goblet of wine for each of them. And of course, seated on the chair at the far end of the table was Judge Claude Frollo himself. Esmeralda drew in a sharp breath and joined him.

The minute Frollo looked up to greet Esmeralda, he was pleasantly amazed. The gown fit her voluptuous curves perfectly. The sweetheart, lace trimmed neckline revealed her bust line tastefully. The waist nipped in to show off its slender quality. The skirt flared out into a bell shape and actually swished when she moved. All in all she looked absolutely breathtaking. He immediately strode towards her and took her hand gently.

"Why my dear, you look positively gorgeous. Even Eve herself would jealous of such beauty," With that rather flattering comment, Frollo kissed her hand gently. Esmeralda stiffened. A tingling sensation shot up her arm when she felt his hot lips grazing her skin.

_Perfect. Even an innocent kiss on the hand gets me aroused. Esmeralda, you have to resist him. The more you give in, the more he wins. And the more he wins, the more you have to face that smug, conniving and dastardly smirk that looks so devastatingly sexy, you just want to…_

"Esmeralda," The gypsy snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to Frollo. He announced to her that breakfast was served. Esmeralda nodded and her eyes flicked to the many sumptuous delicacies laid out on fine china. She licked her ruby lips hungrily. An action that did not go unnoticed by Frollo.

_Oh, Mon dieu! She is just so beautiful. And after last night…Kyrie Eleison! So it seems that fiery side of her is still burning within her. I shouldn't complain; having her taking charge for that one time had been a phenomenal turn-on. Of course, she's going to have to learn her place. By the time we're married, she'll be a proper Christian woman by day…and my little sultry siren when night falls. _

Such visions made him shudder. Thankfully, Esmeralda was too busy gorging herself with portions of roasted meat to notice him. The gypsy had been famished from not eating for days now. Frollo smiled as he watched her happily munching on an apple she plucked from the fruit basket. Oh, Esmeralda. Soon, you shall be a minister's wife. Soon, the dining room was pregnant with clattering silverware and contented chewing.

After a while, Esmeralda decided to break the silence.

"I thank you for the necklace. It's…lovely," _Good, Esmeralda. Polite. Grateful. Yet, it doesn't sound like you're falling for him. _

Frollo smirked. He told her it was entirely his pleasure for giving her that pendant. The emerald was nestled in the valley of her breasts and matched her sparkling green eyes. He went on to inform her that the pendant actually belonged to his mother and that it was now hers. Esmeralda was shocked at this bit of information. She fingered the emerald as carefully as possible. She never expected to inherit a family heirloom.

Another period of uninterrupted silence followed.

Esmeralda felt a tad uncomfortable. For a man so knowledgeable and sophisticated, Frollo certainly was no expert at small talk. So, she began their conversation.

"So, may I ask what is going to happen to my friends now? Are they safe?" Esmeralda asked this rather pointedly. True, he had freed them but were they safe and happy? Despite all their previous encounters, Esmeralda still didn't trust this man. Especially murdering her dear friend. Frollo sipped his wine before answering.

"Do not worry, my dear. I sent my new Captain of the Guards to announce the new rules this very morning. Your friends are allowed to live in the city provided they still adhere to the rules. Street entertainment and businesses introduced by the gypsies are allowed but no lingering after sundown and they are only restricted to the back roads. If so any of the other ministers of lords wish for them to depart, they are to willingly do so without rebellion. Any of them whom choose to rebel shall be dealt with severely. Vagrancy is still a crime and it is my unfortunate duty to persecute those who still sit around, begging. If there are any cases of theft, you know what shall happen to your friends. As for your dear Clopin, my captain warned him that puppetry was fine as long as it didn't insult any of the Parisians and officials. Of course, the Festival of Fools shall be conducted every year as it has been," Frollo paused to take in a much-needed breath. Esmeralda listened and absorbed all he had said intently. She couldn't believe he actually allowed her friends to still reside in Paris. She was still unhappy however, that they were still going to be persecuted but at least now the situation wasn't very tense. At least they had a smidgen of freedom.

"I really don't know what you gypsies find so entertaining about the festival. Gallivanting, wallowing in a drunken stupor and dancing around like lunatics…it's all pure nonsense! Why not spend your time wisely and find something profitable to do instead of partying like wild animals?" Esmeralda frowned at his sardonic remarks. Really, Frollo struck her as a man whom probably hadn't had any fun in all of his strait-laced life.

"It's all in the name of having some innocent fun. Besides, it's only once a year. And on that day, everyone can mingle and celebrate a day of happiness. Seriously Frollo, you really have to stop seeing the negative and focus more on the positive. On that day, the townspeople and gypsies were not strangers. They actually had fun together. Is that so bad?" She asked, half-mocking and half-serious. Frollo raised a black eyebrow at her explanation. She really was a smart woman. Her reason surely had its points but still, Frollo was much too stubborn to consider this festival anything more than a day where all of Paris' scoundrels and heathenish scum come together to inflame the civilians' lower instincts.

" 'Fun'. My Goodness, is there anything people can say about the festival besides that is 'fun'? Is that the only reason why people drink and scurry around foolishly? Fun indeed! I apologize my dear but I see no positive side to this festival. Even if it's the only day the citizens and the he…I mean gypsies can come together as one." He finished his rebuttal by setting his chalice down, an indication that this debate was over. He also made a mental note to never use the 'H' word around his beloved dancer. Esmeralda looked at him closely.

"Then, you are pitiful," She answered back nonchalantly. Frollo did not respond to this, save for focusing on his plate. "You have never experienced fun before, haven't you?"

No answer. Not even a glance.

"Have you ever watched a puppet show? Have you ever sang and danced just because you wanted you? Have you ever ran through the sun baked streets, laughing happily because you felt the wind in your hair and unrestrained like a wild horse? Have you ever attended a party and actually enjoyed it? Because if you haven't, Frollo, you really have not lived your life," She stated. It was a harsh statement but it was the truth.

Frollo still did not reply. Not a word. Not even so much as a bat of an eyelash.

"Am I getting the silent treatment now?"

Still, no answer.

"Fine then, I'm going to go back to eating. Although, I hope you actually listen to a gypsy's words for once and actually ponder about what kind of life you do have."

Frollo's face had hardened as he listened to the gypsy's words. Yet again, he never expected this illiterate and uneducated girl to be so right. All his life he had been a studious scholar, accepted into law school and appointed Minister of Justice. But was he happy? Many believed him to be. What with the abundant riches, the endless respect and fear, the beautiful palace and all the covetous glares of envy of the other lords. And of course, they're were the many lovely women whom attempted to flirt with him, hoping to get a marriage proposal and live happily, swimming in jewels and fame. But was he really happy?

Truthfully, Frollo was not.

From the time he was a young adolescent filled with ambitions and dreams, he had been shuttered due to his strait-laced father whom was also a well-revered minister. His father drummed into his head that he was to follow the family line and become a minister himself. All the years as he lived under his father's tutelage, Frollo never once pleased him enough. His father seemed able to find fault in all of his doings. So eager was he to please his cold and demanding father, he shut himself up in his dreary study and poured all his energy into law and the Bible.

His efforts proved successful. He attended the most prestigious law school in all of France. Years passed and he soon achieved what his father had hoped for.

He became the infamous Minister of Justice.

Alas, victory did not last long. A few months after his appointment, his father had passed away due to a heart ailment. Frollo had felt vacant, depressed and immensely miserable after his passing.

Despite his father's death, Frollo still felt haunted by him. Haunted by his critical words. So great was this haunting that he continued to be cold, prejudiced and hardworking, hoping one day he would please his father.

Hence, all he really cared about was justice and God. He molded himself into what his father called the perfect mold: a pious, respectable man whom was repressed and celibate.

All this hard work he had put in and now, he finally came to a conclusion.

He was not happy.

Until he met dear La Esmeralda.

That day at the festival had been his turning point in life. The beauteous siren prancing on the stage made him more alive than he had ever been. That's when Frollo knew he actually could have a stab at happiness. True, it was all animalistic lust before. But now…now he wondered if the feeling was running deeper than before.

"You know, Esmeralda. You should not speak until you know the real truth," He muttered after popping a grape in his mouth. Esmeralda smirked at him.

"Oh, cat finally gave you back your tongue?" Frollo couldn't help but smirk back at her coyness. She really was a diamond in the rough. However as much as he loved her free-spiritedness, he knew she would have to rein that side of hers in.

Just enough so she could be confirmed as a true Christian.

Soon, the both of them could marry without any worry.

"Esmeralda, after you are done, we really need to discuss your conversion…"

A/N: Well, there you go. I finally updated this story. Man, my chapters are getting needlessly long.


	7. The Other Woman

A/N: Finally, exam week is over! Time to put my effort into some serious updating! So, here's a little preview. Esmeralda and Frollo are to wed. She also wonders over Frollo's past liaisons when another maid let's slip that Frollo first love was actually a gypsy as well. Oh, the complications. Oh and I discovered in my last chapter, the maid was named 'Frances' in the first paragraph and became 'Elise' in the next few paragraphs. Sorry for the confusion!

Chapter 7

The Other Woman

_Today's the day. The day I've been dreading and anticipating and it's finally here. Funny, I always expected to be leaping for happiness if my wedding was ever to occur. Now, I'm just numb._

Esmeralda inhaled sharply to aid Georgiana, a tall, angular maid with brown curls, in tightening the silk, white laces that held her wedding gown together. She repressed a desire to sigh unhappily as Madeline, another maid with blonde, straight hair and cherub features, ran a hairbrush through her rambunctious curls, attempting to entangle some of the stubborn knots. The maid was completely captivated with Esmeralda's lovely tresses.

"You have such glorious hair, Mademoiselle!" She bubbled, fingering some of the healthy, silken strands. Esmeralda had to smile. Such an innocent this sweet little maid was. "The Master is so full of praises of your hair. I believe it's his favorite attribute about you."

Esmeralda rolled her glimmering eyes. _That and my stupid large, pert breasts._

The very feminine appendages she was thinking of were now being pushed up and revealed tastefully in a fitted bodice and lacy sweetheart neckline that plunged very nicely down her torso. She groaned; there was nowhere Frollo would be staring into her eyes today. Georgiana, whom was standoffish and contrasted with Madeline's energetic, perky nature, tied up the white laces into neat knots.

"Mademoiselle, you look magnificent," She commented, blushing a lovely peach color. Finally, after the two flitting maids placed the finishing touches and the lace-trimmed, sheer veil on Esmeralda's head, the gypsy girl examined her reflection in the full-length mirror.

She really was a most beauteous sight. Her bronze skin stood up perfectly with the pristine white of the wedding dress. Her athletic, hourglass figure looked like it was naturally spilled into the gown, filling it with every voluptuous curve. The bell-shaped skirt flared and swished around her shapely, toned legs when she walked. On her feet were finely crafted, comfortable lace slippers. The veil sat nicely amidst her forest of beautiful black curls.

She was a tad surprised Frollo hadn't asked the maids to powder and primp her face as well. After all, he had lavished on her this exquisite wedding gown tailored to fit her well-proportioned measurements. She concluded that she preferred seeing her in all her natural Romani element. She sighed; she still couldn't believe that in a few hours, she was going to be Mrs. Claude Frollo, wife of the fearsome and well-respected Minister of Justice.

Frollo was adamant that Esmeralda be confirmed into Christianity and that they should be married as soon as they possibly can. He had summoned a priest from another part of France to perform her baptism. The very same priest had also agreed to perform the wedding for them. She couldn't fathom how all this took course in a mere matter of days! Frollo certainly was eager to have her as his lawfully wedded wife. That and also because the both of them were growing exceedingly frustrated of Esmeralda constantly being labeled as a common whore by the other ministers as well as the servants.

She did a final, inspecting spin around in front of the mirror before sighing again. This time, her green eyes fell upon the glittering engagement ring that fit snugly around her left ring finger. When Frollo first proposed, he had tried to be as romantic as he possibly could. He did so after they had dinner and adjourned to their bedrooms. He whispered to her to accompany him to his room and amazed her with an expensive, intricately carved emerald ring!

It was a sizable gemstone and pervaded the dark room with its hypnotic glow. Esmeralda had been hesitant and a little scared. She had already knew a wedding was inevitable. Yet, getting betrothed in only a matter of days of knowing each other seemed completely crazy. Then again, when was Frollo ever mentally stable? Accepting his proposal seemed like the only safe, simple method to make him happy. When he was happy, he wouldn't harm her.

The minute the word 'Yes' escaped her red lips, Frollo claimed them and the next thing she remembered was making fiery, passionate love in his room. He informed it was a preview of their wedding night. Esmeralda didn't know whether to cringe or grow excited at his words.

Now, here she was, dressed and styled, ready for her incoming marriage.

She attempted to smile, to appear excited. Honestly, all she felt was a creeping numbness. This wasn't a typical sweetheart's wedding. She was entrusting her very life and soul to a man responsible for the bloody deaths of so many innocents. He even once tried to kill her! However, in harsh reality, this really was her only option. Besides, she was getting some really great sex out this. Every cloud has its silver lining no matter how crude it is.

"Oh Mademoiselle, you look just like Mademoiselle Serafina!" Madeline proclaimed appraisingly, earning a reprimanding swat from Georgiana. Esmeralda whirled sharply to see the blonde maid rubbing her sore shoulder tearfully and the brunette one blushing furiously.

"Hush! Remember the master doesn't wish…"They began buzzing in a whisper so inaudible, Esmeralda's curiosity radar was on the high. She piped up with an inquiry. "Who is Serafina?" The two maids halted their conversation and looked at her with awkward silence.

"No one," Georgiana replied almost immediately. "She's just some random woman Madeline thought off." She reached over and beckoned Madeline to follow her by pulling on her arm. "We should be leaving now."

"Wait. You said that Frollo doesn't wish for something to happen. What did you mean by that?" Esmeralda was not letting this juicy bit of information to slip away. She was finally about to learn something of Frollo's past that none of the other gypsies had ever heard of. Moreover, this was much more interesting, considering it was about another _woman_.

Georgiana turned, shaking and head hung. "I apologize, Mademoiselle. The master made us swear with God on our lips and in our hearts that we would never tell you about Serafina. He wishes to one day tell you himself," The dear little maid explained, all the while looking terrible uncomfortable. Esmeralda was now feeling more inquisitive than ever. Who was this mysterious woman? A sister? A friend? A…_lover_?

Madeline gulped before speaking up. "The only thing we can say, Mademoiselle is…you and her look tremendously alike." With that, the maids departed hurriedly, not wishing to be bombarded with more pressing questions. Esmeralda was left standing there, totally confused. All she could conclude now was that Frollo and this 'Serafina' woman might have had a rocky history, relationship-wise together and he wished for her not to know about it.

Esmeralda sat down on the chair opposite her vanity table in a deep, pondering state. Madeline's words weighed heavily in her mind.

_You and her look tremendously alike._

Serafina must have been the spitting image of Esmeralda herself! Suddenly, the gypsy jolted up to her feet. Her eyes had widened as the realization struck her. That must mean she must've been a gypsy!

Esmeralda knew she should not jump to conclusions but she ruled that theory as highly possible. Madeline claimed that Serafina looked a lot like she did. Could that be why Frollo took such great interest in her? Because she reminded him of his past love? The thought made her uncomfortable and strangely a little angry as well. It seemed somewhat insulting to her that Frollo only fell for her because she bore a remarkable resemblance of his one past liaison.

Another thought that made her blood boil was the fact that maybe Serafina was, indeed, his past lover but left him on their wedding night. After all, Esmeralda was in a wedding gown when Madeline announced the striking resemblance so that could be true. Esmeralda did not know why but she found herself trembling with rage at the thought of another woman whom looked so much like she did could've charmed Frollo and been his first bride-to-be and then left him on the night they united in matrimonial bliss.

_Am I jealous?_ What, no!

Esmeralda shook the thought out of her mind. It seemed pretty fruitless to be envious, not that she was. Still, it made her a bit angry that Frollo had fallen for a gypsy girl before but she had ran out on him on their wedding night. It also made her a little upset that she wasn't the _first_ gypsy girl he loved for some reason.

_Maybe this is why he hates gypsies. He couldn't trust his heart with one. _

Esmeralda didn't really want to sympathize Frollo. After all his treacherous, sinful acts he committed, sympathy was certainly something he did not deserve. Yet, her heart felt for him a little. She had just lost her own love as well to another woman she had no knowledge of. They had been engaged as well when he was courting her!

The need to question Frollo about this woman was becoming unbearable. However, she knew that if she so much as announced that she knew about his past lover might make him suspicious on how she knew so much. Esmeralda had no desire to land Georgiana and Madeline in trouble. She should wait patiently for the right moment. That seemed the most logical thing to do.

For now, she lifted herself gracefully off the stool and made her way down to his private, judicial chambers. She was to be a married woman first.

A/N: Looks like Frollo is going to have some explaining to do about this 'other woman, Serafina'. Read and review, please.


	8. Decadent Consummation

A/N: Since, I'm in serious story-updating mode; I am now continuing Bittersweet with a very steamy wedding night chapter. Something that involves a bunch of grapes and a bottle of red wine. And please, if I get one more comment about anachronisms and how the ceremony is performed wrong, I shall hunt you down and kill you! Now, enjoy.

Chapter 8

Decadent Consummation

Frollo paced up and down in his private judicial chamber, awaiting Esmeralda's arrival. Outside, he was as reserved as any of the emotionless ministers conducting meetings. On the inside however, was a broad contrast of emotions. He was as giddy as an innocent schoolboy. That same giddiness has spawned a few nights ago when he proposed to Esmeralda in his bedchamber. Otherwise, known as their soon-to-be wedding bed. She had replied positively albeit with just a tad of hesitation.

Her answer had brought the most enthusiastic and triumphant smile to Frollo's face. Needless to say, they spent the rest of that night in each other's passionate embrace, tangled and romping between the sheets. Soon after that, wedding preparations began. Frollo sent Captain Pierre to summon a priest from Burgundy, another part of France to perform Esmeralda's confirmation and also to conduct their wedding ceremony. He also requested a spectacular wedding gown be tailored by the finest seamstress in Paris to fit Esmeralda's measurements perfectly. Lastly, he ordered his servants to scatter roses about his judicial chamber and to light a few candles so as to brighten up the atmosphere and give off a much more romantic ambience.

Soon, the graceful, flitting footsteps of his beloved, little dancer were heard and in a matter of minutes, she materialized in front of him.

Frollo's jaw came unhinged. _She is so exquisite in that dress! She looks like an angel whom lost her way into God's Heaven. _

Ironic that he thought that way, concerning the fact he perpetually labeled her a demonic witch. However, he couldn't call her that now. She was a vision of innocent loveliness in all that pristine white lace and gossamer silk. Her sun kissed skin and raven curls stood out and made look nearly ethereal. All in all, Frollo had never saw a more beautiful bride. Well, he did once. But I digress.

He approached her in broad strides and claimed her small hand in his larger one. He kissed her gently on the cheek, making her flinch a little, just a little. "I never imagined you could look any more beautiful than you already do. I now know that it is possible."

Esmeralda smiled timidly yet gratefully. She couldn't help but wonder, however, whether if he had used this same compliment on Serafina. No, no more thoughts about that other woman. Today, she was going to focus on her own happiness. Yes, this certainly wasn't the wedding of her pleasant dreams but at least she was getting married. Not to mention, her new husband ruled Paris with an iron fist, was extraordinarily wealthy and a savage animal in bed. Hey, she could list a few advantages.

She admired what he had done to decorate their 'wedding hall'. Rose petals littered the floor, emitting a delicious aroma. Candles added to the euphoric atmosphere. The priest, Father Augustine, was already patiently stationed at the altar, ready to marry them. Georgiana, Madeline and Captain Pierre were there as well, as witnesses to this simplistic wedding. Esmeralda noted with great interest that Pierre did not once lift his eyes off of her prominent cleavage. Thankfully, one of Frollo's infamous, stone-withering glares directed to him stopped that.

The moment Esmeralda glided down the aisle to give her away to him, the ceremony started. Frollo's slender hands gently grasped hers. Esmeralda looked down for a little while to allow a small tear to trickle down her cheek. Whether it was from happiness, sadness, regret or excitement, she did not know. All she could do right now was say her 'I do' and her previous life as she knew it would end soon. Now, a new story would be written.

She drowned out the priest's murmuring and only came back to life when he got to the part where he would ask if anyone objected to this union. No one uttered a syllable. Esmeralda giggled inwardly, knowing that if anyone objected, said person would have face Frollo's impending wrath.

"Do you Claude Frollo take La Esmeralda to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest's gravelly voice asked.

"I do." Frollo immediately replied, restraining all of his joy in his calm answer.

"And do you, La Esmeralda take Claude Frollo to be your lawfully-wedded husband?" Well, there it was. The question of the year. Esmeralda steeled herself; she had gone too far to cower for her life now. Besides, married life to Frollo might just prove exciting.

"I…do." She answered, faltering a little. Nevertheless, she managed to halt her tears and let a small smile crossed her pretty face. After her declaration, Frollo's entire being lit up. Finally, she was his and his alone! The priest pronounced them man and wife, allowing Frollo to sweep her into his dark embrace and press his hungry lips against hers.

Esmeralda let out a tiny moan. His kiss was just as passionate as the ones they shared before but this one beheld a deeper meaning. His tongue snaked in briefly to meet hers. Esmeralda whimpered at feeling a hard, growing pressure against her hip. Oh, he was definitely eager to consummate their wedding. When he finally released her sore mouth, he hugged her tightly to his chest.

"And now you are mine."

_Night falls…_

After a sumptuous wedding dinner for the newlyweds, Frollo earnestly led her to their wedding bed. Esmeralda did not know whether to hang her head like a martyr or show how excited she actually was. She remembered him telling her last night's frantic fornication was a small preview to what she would be getting tonight. She blushed hotly at the thought.

Frollo gently prodded her into the room before shutting and locking the door securely. He wanted no rude interruptions to disrupt their consummation. Granted, they had already made love numerous times. However, this night was the most important. This night he would show her that no other mortal man was capable of pleasing her as much as he could. Oh, how he looked forward to this.

Esmeralda was captivated by the romantic adornments in the room. They were rose petals sprinkled all over the bed. They contrasted beautifully with the black, satin sheets and mahogany bed frame. The fireplace was lit and blazing in all its intensity. She knew this night would be very interesting.

He soon approached her, a lewd, libidinous look on his face. Esmeralda shrank back just a little at the heat he was projecting. Frollo smirked and ordered her to undress. Esmeralda stiffened slightly before turning her back. Her dainty fingers nimbly pulled the tight knots loose before allowing the dress to unravel off her frame. Frollo watched hungrily at the white lace opening up, revealing more and more of her smooth, sandy skin.

Esmeralda slid each sleeve off of her shoulder, one at time in the slowest, most sensual pace. She hooked her hands on the bodice and pulled it down, exposing her ripe bosom and slender waist. Finally, she pushed the gown right off her hips and thighs, letting the delicate silk and lace fall limply around her ankles. Blushing, she turned, her lustrous curls framing her rosy cheeks.

Frollo couldn't believe how obedient she was being. The witch certainly had learnt how to behave herself. He strode towards her, removed her veil and watched her in all her naked loveliness. His spidery fingers cupped her jaw line, sliding sensuously down to stroke her neck, over her tense shoulders, lingering around the curves of her luscious breasts before going back up to thumb the outline of her rosy lips.

Every hint of flesh he caressed left a smoldering sensation building within her core. She shuddered as he leaned in to nip her neck, drawing just a little blood before licking it away, relishing her tangy flavor. His lips trailed downwards to suck on the beginning of the valley between her bouncing breasts. The feeling of her warm skin beneath his ravenous lips turned him on greatly. Also her husky gasps and sensual moans didn't hurt either.

"Lie on the bed," He demanded, letting his rich baritone drop to an aroused growl. His deep voice left goose bumps littering her frame and she shivered before consenting to his request. The pliable, velvety black sheets felt delicious around her voluptuous frame and she writhed and wriggled on the bed, shamelessly enjoying their softness. Frollo bit his lip watching her rubbing every inch of her sun kissed flesh against the sheets, hoping to be under her later on.

He started divesting himself of his own clothing. Esmeralda sat up against the comfortable pillows to look at his magnificent hands pulling his swallowing black robe off his pale, lithe frame and unlacing the laces that held up his undergarments before flinging them to some dark corner in the room. Esmeralda's green, knowing eyes roamed all over his anatomy. Yes, he had been naked before her many times but this time; she actually could examine and enjoy all he had. The fireplace glow somewhat lit up around him, making him almost god-like.

Frollo wondered at Esmeralda's intense staring and couldn't help but grow just a little anxious. He did not know why seeing that in their previous encounters, she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. However, he still felt somewhat insecure that she was finally noticing how age had ravaged him. Frollo tried to maintain a reasonable physical build but he knew he was nowhere as taut or as toned as the young soldiers he recruited. Combined with the wrinkles, crow's feet and dark circles around his eyes, he knew perfectly well he was far from being considered dashing.

His insecurities disappeared almost immediately when she crawled towards him and ran her palms down his toned, slim chest. A come-hither smile was tugging at the corners of her ruby lips. She left moist butterfly kisses along the sinewy muscles, running her hands around his nicely chiseled abdomen. She lovingly rubbed her soft, small fingers against the scant patch of silver hair in the middle of his chest. She was not a fan of chest hair but the thought of someone so sophisticated to possess such a manly quality turned her on.

He grabbed her wrists and pressed her back down upon the velvet sheets. How he brimmed with joy at the sight of her panting and flushed on his bed. _Their _bed. His lips soon crashed against hers passionately, ravenous to kiss her the moment they entered this room. Esmeralda moaned longingly and her tongue broke through their lip-lock to meet his. They lay there, him straddling her as their tongues danced a ferocious tango within the stage that was their hungry mouths.

His lips broke away from hers, earning him a mournful sound at the loss of contact. Smirking, he licked a blazing trail up the side of her neck, careful to brush against that same fiery spot he once stroked, before nibbling at her earlobe. Esmeralda was whimpering at his mouth's every action. All of a sudden, he started to lift himself off of her. She made a little whiny sound before pulling him back on top of her. Oh, he found it so adorable the way she did that.

"Don't worry, my dear. I am only getting up to retrieve something. Just wait patiently," Kissing her gently on the cheek; he left her side to pick up a couple of objects that had been enveloped by the darkness of the room. Esmeralda cocked an eyebrow in curiosity as he made her way back to her. The fireplace lit up what he was holding: A shiny bottle of some really expensive red wine and a bunch of juicy, plump purple grapes.

Esmeralda's eyes widened. Every nerve on her body jumped up in anticipation. Frollo held her fiery gaze as he uncorked the bottle. He ordered to lie back; her arms and legs spread wide open. Who was she to not consent to _that_? Lying back, her rambunctious, raven curls splayed around her head like wild raven vines. She closed her eyes, a blissful smile upon her face.

A frightened gasp escaped her lips when she felt a light trickle of liquid drizzle onto her heaving breasts and flat stomach. The gasp graduated into a husky moan when a hot, slithering tongue imitated the same motion the liquid had. Her vision was now a tad blurry due to all the sensations she was experiencing but she managed to make out a silver head flicking its tongue along her panting and writing frame.

Frollo's tongue expertly lapped up the wine from her lovely skin. Coupled with her sweat, he thought she tasted much better than all the priceless wines in the world combined. He tongued her breasts, teasing them with his sharp-edged teeth. He would lick and suck one erect rosebud before blowing on it. The contrasting feeling of the cold wine and his hot breath on her soft skin was incredible. She moaned softly, her hands tunneling into his silky, silver hair.

While nibbling on one hardened rosebud, Frollo guided his hand to her other, forlorn and ignored breast and cupped it. Esmeralda immediately leaned into his hand. He squeezed it lightly, weighed it in his hand before pinching her nipple until she cried out in joy. He moaned softly in return, loving how perfect her swollen mound felt in his palm. He broke away from her breasts to kiss down her toned stomach, sucking up any more excess wine while tasting her own natural flavor. His hands were kept busy as well.

He slid his wide, slender palms against her inner thighs; his smirk deepened when he discovered her swollen sex was already peeking out from her slippery, hot womanly folds, begging for his attention. No, he would only give her such attention when he knew she so desperately needed it. His palms trailed sensually up her thighs, paused at her knees so he could bestow a gentle kiss on each one before he lifted both her legs up.

Such beautiful legs; toned, tanned and fit for dancing. He imprinted burning, wet kisses upon her sensitive ankles, leaving her to shiver and hiss. His mouth soon left loving nips and sucks up her calves before slowly, torturously going up her feminine upper thighs, mere millimeters away from her pleasure spot. Esmeralda struggled in his grasp, wanting him to kiss her where she wanted to be kissed. Of course, who was Frollo to follow such menial orders?

He dropped her legs onto the sheets before cupping her chin and kissing her deeply and passionately. Esmeralda nearly melted into the sheets. His entire mouth was warm, sweet and just a little tangy due to the wine. It amazed her he could just halt everything and focus solely on her mouth. Finally, he broke apart and picked up the wine bottle and dripped a little into her open mouth and neck.

They kissed again, tongues tangling, both of them hoping to taste and drink as much of the ravishing wine as they could. Esmeralda trembled and moaned, one of her hands toying with his already messy silver hair while the other was running down his rigid back.

"Can we put the wine somewhere else?" She inquired, trying to look innocent while doing so. Frollo smirked and licked against her neck, earning a gasp before picking up the bottle and letting it flow slowly over her throbbing and very sensitive clit. Esmeralda bucked her hips against the sudden sensation of cold wine against her heated sex. Soon, she moaning like a frenzied harlot as his tongue vicariously flicked against her drenched bud before burying itself within her pink folds. His slithering, nimble tongue probing and thrusting into her darkest, most lurid fantasy left her trembling tremendously. The combination of her sweet feminine juices and the tangy taste of fine red wine were tantalizing. Frollo nearly thought he could eat out of her for hours. Shivering with all her might, Esmeralda nearly thought she could pass out after she screamed passionately as an earth-shattering orgasmic wave crashed over her.

"Yes, I believe we could put it there," He answered back jokingly; looking up at her with her juices glistening all over his mouth and chin. Esmeralda's sweet face took on a devilish smirk. Ooh, Frollo always knew what was in store for him when that smirk crossed her innocent countenance. In her huskiest bedroom voice, Esmeralda corrected him. "I was talking about _your_ private organs."

The results of that statement were shown almost instantly. A jolt of searing heat coursed through Frollo's nerves and steeled his already hardened with arousal manhood almost painfully. He just gaped at her, not believing what she had just stated. Then again, this woman knew her way around the bedroom and was possibly the most seductive temptress known to men. She held his gawking face with her self-confident smirk, hoping she had hit home with him.

A few minutes later, he was flat on his back and she gripped the bottle in her hand, a victorious smirk playing across her exotic features. She allowed the scarlet liquid to flow in rivulets all over his lean, defined muscles before drenching his fully erect manhood with the tangy liquid. Now, she could actually relish what she was getting. He was long, thick and hardened with a fire blazing within him. What more could a woman ask for?

Her rosy lips soon descended upon him, lapping and sucking every wine-soaked area. She ran her tongue languidly over his taut nipple before trailing down into the crevasses and deep lines of muscle. Her hand lovingly stroked the wet wisps of silver sprouting sparsely from his chest as she continued licking up all the stray trails of wine. Frollo was enjoying himself! He moaned deeply every time her hand would 'accidentally' brush against his hardened arousal. Her mouth left moist, burnt lip marks across his opalescent skin.

Esmeralda observed his swollen, throbbing length with her head cocked to the side. She rarely did this to a man. She actually found it disgusting to have a man's slimy cock buried within her throat. Yet, the very thought of doing something that erotic and sinful to Frollo left her hot and bothered. She kissed the sensitive tip gently and was rewarded with a few drops of creamy semen leaking from it. Licking her lips, she enveloped his moistened cock with her entire ruby mouth. Frollo groaned and reached down to weave his spindly fingers into her forest of raging black hair.

"Oh, Esmeralda…" His moans were longing, rapturous and deep. "My lovely Esmeralda…my beautiful angel…Ohh…."

One hand gripping around his thick length, she ran her mouth up and down his swelling meat. Her soft lips felt heavenly against his hardness and her darting tongue would lick up all of the hot, creamy juices as well as the tangy red wine. He was whimpering and bucking his hips against her mouth, loving her ministrations. He bit his lip as he concentrated on the ceiling, his entire being thrown into a pleasurable spiral. At this point, he regretted nothing. Not the fires. Not the executions. Not even Quasimodo's death. The dancing girl was his and his to play with now and he did not care for eternal damnation. If he were to burn in the fires of Hell for this marriage and these deepening feelings for the gypsy girl, so be it! Just as long as she was here with him forever.

One last, loud, obnoxious suck and he was roaring in ecstasy. His hips arched off the ground as he buried inside of her warm, inviting mouth before growling as the warm wetness came gushing out of him. Esmeralda swallowed it all loudly; an erotic noise that caused him to harden again almost instantly. She smirked, leaning off him, her pink tongue lapping his warm juices off her mouth. Such an action sent another flame coursing through him and he grabbed her before slamming her into the bed.

"You little witch," He purred, sending her into a warm state of euphoria. "You shall see how I treat my bride." With that, he parted her thighs wide enough for him to enter comfortably. Esmeralda's breath hitched. She could feel his vibrating tip against her slick opening. Bracing himself with a deep breath, Frollo slowly sheathed his throbbing member inside of her.

Esmeralda let out a choked gasp. So many times he had entered her sacred garden and she still marveled at his immense size. He was thick which intensified the delicious friction between them. He was bellowing in happiness as he stroked and rubbed himself within her. They were sensuous decadence at that point, grinding and heaving against each other. Their mixed moans and bawls of gratification threatened to drown each other out.

"Ugh…yes…harder…don't stop," Esmeralda moaned breathily. Frollo grunted and slowed down a little, wanting her to feel every little bit of him. The gypsy gritted her teeth in satisfaction as he moved nimbly and slowly within her. He would push in as deeply as she could accommodate his impressive length before pulling until only his surging tip would remain. He noticed that even though he was only halfway in, she was already tightening her feminine folds, trying desperately to draw him in to her and keep him there.

"Patience, my darling, patience…" His deep voice trailed off, leaving her moaning as he thrust back harder into her. She gasped and hissed as he pulled out again, teasing her with his circular motions, stroking against her wet, constricting walls. He was scratching all her right itches and it was only a matter of time when she would climax. Already that familiar, tingling heat was building up within her pussy and it radiated out to all her nerves and digits, numbing them. She dug her nails into his back before dragging them downwards, drawing a little blood. Frollo winced at that but continued ramming into her, determined to bring her over the brink of heavenly bliss.

Esmeralda lifted her legs until they were nearly perpendicular to her lying frame, hoping that this would cause him to plunge even deeper within her. He groaned and dragged her hips up to meet him even closer. Esmeralda was imploding with every raining thrust. He slipped in and out of her vigorously, not stopping once. She was flushed, panting, her spine bowed and her head thrown back. Her nails dug even deeper into his back as her hips willingly followed his erratic motions.

The orgasm was intensifying, heating up and simmering just below the surface. Frollo was relentless. He slammed harder and faster inside of her, relishing her passionate moans of desire and yearning. His ravenous mouth had buried itself against her neck, licking up her sweat and kissing her lightly. That little lapping sensation against her warm neck and the constant driving within her was more than Esmeralda could bear.

Her heaving body arched and her nails deeply dug within his back, Esmeralda came harder than she had ever come in her entire life. The orgasm rippled towards her feminine, pink walls, causing them to clamp violently around his throbbing heat as her husky, animalistic screech of ecstasy echoed through the palace. The climax was so raging that Esmeralda nearly believed she had wet herself in the process. She was relieved when she discovered she had simply just released her steamy wetness all over him. Never had she allowed so much liquid to escape her though. Not that she cared; she was simply too satiated and exhausted to care about anything.

Frollo moaned hoarsely, his face buried inside of her thick, sweet-smelling hair as he too joined her in climax, the surge of wet warmth pooling inside of her lovely cavern. A little bit actually ended up trailing down her thigh. She shivered at the heat she could feel in the liquid. Finally, he lifted himself off of her and rolled onto his back next to her, gasping for breath and completely satisfied.

Looking over to Esmeralda, he smirked at how affected she was after everything. She was red in the face and desperately trying to catch her breath. Well, it seemed he had shown her that he could be much better than all those other, younger men she had been with.

There was only one last thing to do.

"My dear," He gently tugged her up so she could lie against his chest. Esmeralda smiled at him, drunken with pleasure from what she had just experienced. Frollo returned her smile and plucked a grape from the bunch. He gingerly fed it to her. She bit into the grape, relishing the exotic sweetness that exploded onto her taste buds as the juices ran freely into her mouth. Mmm, delicious.

"Now come here," He purred seductively, popping a grape into his own mouth before dragging her down into the covers. Esmeralda sighed. Dear God, this man was insatiable!

Not that she was complaining.

A/N: Oh my, that was hot to write. I wish they invented chocolate during this time. It would make everything more…decadent.


	9. Possession, Flirtation and Suspicion

A/N: Well, here I go continuing my little Frollo/Esmeralda smut story. This chapter is basically Esmeralda adjusting to her new life as a minister's wife and also starts to feel a little wary about Elise, the maid, whom gets into an awkward situation with them. It seems she isn't the only one seeing green. Meanwhile, Pierre seems to be getting a little too close for her comfort. Notice the two new characters.

Chapter 9

Possession, Flirtation and Suspicion

Frollo greeted the next morning, his vision blurry and his mind intoxicated. He shielded his eyes from the morning sun's glaring rays as he sat up. Goodness, last night had exhausted him! However, he still had to rise early if he was to perform his judicial duties. He sighed deeply. After such an enjoyable wedding night, he wanted nothing more than to sleep peacefully with his new love. Alas, duty calls and, despite his recent attachment to Esmeralda, Paris still needed someone to enforce her laws and ensure ruffians did not cause trouble. He stretched, cracking a few joints before finally adjusting his tired eyes to the newfound light source. Smirking, he looked to see his beloved dancer still nestled and asleep underneath the black sheets.

Even while she was simply basking in the warm afterglow, she still looked downright ravishing. Her hair was tousled and spread out around her head. Her bosom heaved as she breathed rhythmically. Her body was splayed out and tangled within the sheets. She was a vision of both innocence and sensuality that Frollo could still feel that familiar, warm feeling coursing through him. Despite taking her, not once or twice, but multiple times throughout their blissful night of consummation, he was still ravenous for her. Besides, what harm was it to indulge in a little morning lovemaking before marching off and perform his rather mundane duties as a minister?

Brushing away a stray lock from her forehead, he bent tenderly to kiss her. The soft, warm feel of dry lips against her skin stirred Esmeralda from her peaceful slumber. She smiled at him lethargically. "God help me, Frollo, you're insatiable," She murmured as he clambered on top of her and kissed her gently against her jaw line. Almost immediately, those same, smoldering sensations crept up her spine and she was soon warm and tingly.

"With you," He whispered, nibbling on her sensitive earlobe, "I am _always_ insatiable." His deep voice echoed within her, spreading an indescribable warmth straight to her feminine area. She whimpered and guided his lips to hers. She wondered whether his raging libido was a curse or a blessing. Last night, he had completely worn her out with the many orgasms he bestowed upon her.

She swore all of Paris must've heard her loud, passionate screams of joy thundering throughout the palace. Not to mention, the sounds of the bed creaking with his steady, rocking motions. Six more times after their first encounter, their bodies simply gave up. The paradoxical pleasure the both of them had experienced had completely sapped them of their energy. Yet, now here he was on her again, wishing to please her again.

_Great. I've not only married a genocidal tyrant but a nymphomaniac as well._

Then again, was she even complaining about his nymphomania? No, she wasn't. In fact, she wondered if she herself was becoming one as well, what with how eagerly she reacted to his oral ministrations.

Next thing she knew, he had pushed himself within her slowly, inch by inch. She purred in satisfaction. He moved slowly, pushing deeply before pulling out, massaging her sticky, feminine walls with his large hardness. They continued grinding, mirroring each other's sensuous motions. Esmeralda allowed her hands to lazily slipped down his rigid back, marveling at the strong muscles she found there before reaching down and gripping his buttocks. He flinched at the contact but continued his slow, meticulous driving within her, rocking harder and deeper with each thrust.

They were nearing their ultimate pleasure peaks, moaning softly in tandem when suddenly…

"Master, breakfast is…Oh _Mon Dieu!_" Elise, whom had neglected to knock before entering, fixated her eyes upon the most appalling sight! She had caught her master and new mistress in the most basic sex position known to Man. Not to mention, the two lovers hadn't the decency to shield themselves with the blanket. She saw _everything_. The guilty pair immediately broke apart and Esmeralda dove underneath the sheets until only her head and shoulders showed.

"Elise!" Frollo roared, outraged by his maid simply barging on his intimate moment with Esmeralda and immediately wrenched the blankets up to cover his bits and pieces. However, he had been a few minutes too late. Elise had glimpsed more of her master's body than she had ever seen before. _Oh Mon Dieu, no wonder Mademoiselle Esmeralda was screaming so loudly last night._

Shielding her eyes, Elise rambled on apologetically. "I am sorry, Master and Mistress! I should've knocked! Please forgive me!" With that, her hand still over her eyes, she bolted out of the room, flushed and embarrassed.

The aftermath of such an awkward incident left Esmeralda breathing choppily. Oh, such a sight must've scarred that poor girl. Although, in the selfish part of her mind, Esmeralda was a little ticked of at her for interrupting her and Frollo just when things were getting really good. Now no longer in the mood, Frollo leapt off the bed to retrieve his robe and undergarments, all the while fuming over his maid's foolish negligence.

"Really, I wonder if that girl's stubborn, stupid or deaf! Many times, she doesn't knock whenever she enters a room. Why, even while I'm undressing, she would just barge in like she owns this palace and gape at me whenever I lecture her about it! This time, I'm going to set her straight and ensure that she listens!" As Frollo ranted on about the incompetence of his staff, Esmeralda was lost in thought.

Was it _really_ an accident when Elise burst through the door like that? It almost seemed like she wanted to. Only, she never counted on Esmeralda being entangled with Frollo when she entered the room. She _had _only said 'Master' when she entered which meant she was hoping Frollo was alone. This little pondering was soon buried deeply within her memory. That and Frollo's account that she had done this many times before, and _suspiciously_ whenever he was getting undressed. In yet another strange moment of jealousy, Esmeralda wondered if all these 'occurrences' were planned and on purpose.

She recalled back to when Elise was defending Frollo, claiming that he was a wanted man and accusing those women whom wanted him as desperate money-chasers. Elise nearly looked jealous as how Esmeralda was feeling right now. God, why was she feeling so jealous? She was already married to Frollo. Yet, the thought of Serafina and this awkward moment between them and Elise was enough to irritate her beyond belief. Marriage had changed her fast. She was starting to act possessive.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Frollo brought her out of her reverie. "As much as I wish to continue what I started, I cannot. I must go and ensure word of what Elise has just witnessed does not get out. Please understand, my dear." He strutted gracefully over to her side and held her hand gallantly before pressing his warm lips against the back of it in a worshiping manner.

"I would love to stay here with you but alas, I must go attend to my duties. I shall send another maid to get you your breakfast and to…" He shot a wary glance at the dropped silver tray that was once filled with breakfast treats. "Clean up that mess. I'll see you later, my dear." He gave her one last kiss before leaving, careful to sidestep the mess Elise created.

Once Esmeralda was alone, she stood up and stretched. First, a shower, a new dress and a comb run through her hair before she went off wondering about Elise. After a contenting shower, the warm water sluicing down her skin, she chose a lovely red gown that complemented her ripe curves and contrasted perfectly with her emerald eyes. When Georgiana came with her breakfast, she gobbled it down, dismissed her before leaving her room still deep in thought.

Frollo must've been clueless about Elise's behavior, probably dismissing it as negligence and incompetence. Really, she didn't know why she was so envious that Elise was somewhat attracted to Frollo, if she was. She groaned.

_Wow, married people really do start to act like each other. Frollo's possessiveness has really rubbed off of me. Now, I can't help but want to bite the head off anyone who so much as looks at him longingly._

_In another part of the Palace…_

"Elise," Frollo's deep voice thundered. The timid maid was shocked so badly, she nearly dropped the fine porcelain plates she had been drying. She turned and bowed, keeping her head hung. She anticipated the annoyed judge would rebuke her for not knocking. She couldn't help it. She had to see him again.

"I supposed you haven't told anyone about…what you speculated," Elise shook her head, tossing her hazel curls wildly. She responded no and, her heart beating vividly, awaited his next question. "Good." That was his solitary answer. He began pacing up and down the kitchen, reminding Elise of a predatory beast.

"Now, I'm actually in a very rare good mood today, Elise so I shall be merciful. One more act of impulsive negligence such as that and you'll be out on the streets," He towered over her, terrifying the poor girl. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master. It won't ever happen again." She murmured, trembling. She was wringing the drying cloth in her hands as she spoke.

"Very well. Go back to your duties now then." With a dismissive, graceful wave of his hand, he left. He did not see Elise staring at him, not out of fear, but of desire.

When she started working here at 16, Elise immediately found herself enamored by Frollo. His sensuous movements, his exotic features, his romancing baritone, his dry, sardonic wit, his elegance, his poise and his_ fingers_ all captivated the lovelorn maid. She soon grew obsessed with him. She would smell his robes before washing them, basking in their masculine aroma. She stared at him longingly while he worked when he did not notice. She found herself hypnotized by his charming voice.

She loathed those rich socialite women whom accosted him at various official gatherings and balls. The way they flirted and pawed at him, only wanting to marry him for money. Thankfully, Frollo brushed them off.

Then came that infernal gypsy girl. Oh, she tried to be nice to her but she couldn't help but resent her presence. She was busty, tanned and gorgeous. Everything the plain, boyish and pale maid wasn't. When she kept calling the minister a genocidal, sadistic maniac, Elise had to set her straight. Never did she realize she was simply pushing Esmeralda closer to Frollo. She decided to stop interfering, to stop involuntarily pushing them together.

It pained her to see Esmeralda being kissed and touched by Frollo, a man she only admired when she 'accidentally' barged into his bedchamber while he was undressing. Well, this morning she certainly saw more than she bargained for! Elise furrowed her brow, infuriated. Lucky gypsy witch!

Well, she could have her fun now, being his wife and lover but one day, he will come to his senses and see that this attachment was foolish and leave her. Elise was patiently waiting for that day to come.

_Somewhere else in the Palace…_

Esmeralda finally noticed she was walking around aimlessly when she discovered she had bumped into the same room about three times now. She groaned inwardly. She should've considered the fact that she was now living in some sort of aristocratic labyrinth before marrying Frollo. The Palace was gargantuan! She felt like a little girl trapped in a maze.

Sighing, her still-tingling gypsy instincts instructed her to just keep moving forward. She was strolling down the corridors when she collided with a certain someone. Except the person's clothing was hard armor and not soft black velvet. Looking up, she noticed it was the one person she _didn't _want to see.

Captain Pierre.

"Oh, excuse me, Mademoiselle. Forgive my clumsiness," He bowed gallantly. Esmeralda repressed the urge to snort and roll her eyes. One thing that bothered her about Pierre was how blatantly flirtatious he was. Even during her wedding ceremony and preparations, he would shoot winks and smirk charmingly at her. There was even a moment were he boldly copped a feel. When Frollo was around! Unfortunately for him, those gestures made her shudder for the wrong reasons. His smirk could not compare to Frollo's sinister, suggestive one. Another thing that made Pierre did that sickened her was how much he reminded her of Phoebus.

They possessed the same boyish charm, silly wit, phony gallant behavior, shiny armor and 'Prince Charming' looks.

It revolted her.

"Why are you wandering aimlessly, Mademoiselle? Are you lost?" He inquired, his blue eyes nowhere near hers. They had journeyed down into the valley of her heaving breasts. Esmeralda suddenly wished she wore something that didn't have a plunging neckline.

_He may be lecherous but he could actually prove himself useful._

Crossing her arms over her generous breasts, Esmeralda questioned. "Have you seen Minister Frollo whom is now my _husband_ and whom can also order you _dead _if you keep ogling my chest like that?" Emphasizing the words 'husband' and 'dead' finally lifted Pierre's roving eyes of her immense cleavage and he smiled perversely.

"I apologize, Mademoiselle. It's just that you are so beautiful. Minister Frollo is lucky to have you as his bride," He commented sly. With that, his eyes were, yet again, glued to her chest. Esmeralda rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers against his own. "Oh, Monsieur Pierre, my eyes are up _here_." She forced his chin up with her hand. Pierre simply smiled then, suddenly grew serious.

"I actually didn't know that old codger had it in him," He thought out loud. Esmeralda cocked an eyebrow. What was this pretentious flirt saying? "No need to act innocent, Mademoiselle. Everyone heard your screams." Esmeralda whirled away, blushing madly.

"That is none of your business," She muttered poisonously. Pierre chuckled, his hands behind his back. "Ah Mademoiselle, but wouldn't you want to know what would it feel if a young man was touching, feeling you…kissing you?" He inched closer towards her, making her uncomfortable. Esmeralda readied her clenched fists. Before, she would've felt this way around Frollo but after discovering that he could treat her more of a lady than this letch could, she wanted him right here, right now to protect her. Pierre leaned in and whispered provocatively in her ear. It was a gesture meant to seduce but it ended sickening the poor gypsy girl.

"You cannot honestly tell me that geriatric can please you better than a stronger, more virile man," That was the sore spot. Esmeralda's palm came flying up to smack Pierre's self-satisfied smirk when he grasped it in mid-air. She struggled violently, all the while wishing he would just go and rot in Hell. After finally freeing herself, she glared at him furiously.

"I am a married woman, you despicable scoundrel. You witnessed me marrying him last night and you dare lay your hands on me and suggest such unholy things! And for the record, Frollo is more than twice the strong, virile man you'll ever be, you bastard," She rebuked him savagely. Pierre simply smirked smugly. Ah, such a stubborn little gypsy girl. Pierre loved a challenge. He refused to believe that decrepit pile of bones could please her better than he could please any girl. And Esmeralda was certainly the most sensual-looking gypsy girl he ever laid eyes on. So, she was married. So what? He had romanced married women before and they simply loved him.

"Alright then, Mademoiselle. Just remember, I'm right here if you need me," Pierre shot her a suggestive wink before leaving her. Esmeralda shuddered with disgust. Well, finally that letch left. However, he hadn't told her where Frollo was. It seemed like an alternate reality had appeared before her after Frollo fornicated with her in the bell tower. She didn't view him as the vile pervert anymore; she was viewing some other man now. How interesting!

Sighing at how complicated her life was now, Esmeralda continued walking. She wondered if she should alert Frollo about Pierre's behavior but decided not to. He was in too much of a good mood for her to tarnish and she was quite enjoying his warmer side.

"Mademoiselle!" Esmeralda turned to see Madeline, flushed and panting, running towards her.

"The master wishes you meet him in his study immediately."

A/N: Well, how do you like Elise and Pierre? Do you love them? Hate them? Want to hug them? Kill them? Share your thoughts!


	10. Face Off with Fleur

A/N: If the stress brought on by Pierre isn't bad enough; Esmeralda discovers she and Frollo are invited to a ball conducted by Monsieur De Lys in lieu of Fleur and Phoebus' wedding. Let the thinly veiled insults, fake smiles and jealousy fly loose. Oh and since this is mostly Disney, I've decided to make Fleur into a spoilt little princess with brains whom also used to have her eye on our dear minister…and still does. I thought her having that sort of personality would sit well with Disney.

Chapter 10

Face off with Fleur

Shaking off all the disgust Pierre's advances had brought on her, Esmeralda followed the flitting blonde maid down the long corridors until she found herself standing before a large, polished door of tasteful dark wood. Madeline rapped gently against it and heard a low, authoritative 'Come in'. The maid pushed the door mightily and she and Esmeralda stepped in.

"The mistress is here, Master," With that, she curtsied graciously and left. Esmeralda noticed Frollo was apprehensively skimming through a piece of parchment. Clearly, the narrowed eyes and pursed, thin lips showed that the minister was not at all exuberant at the news he just received. Ever the inquisitive one, Esmeralda stepped forth and peered over his shoulder. "Is there a problem?" She piped up questioningly.

Frollo seemed to soften at the sound of her voice and turned, sighing deeply in the process. He held out the parchment towards her, asking her to read it. Thankfully, he had already thought basic French, reading and writing skills. Esmeralda took the delicate paper from his hands and skimmed through it. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. It was an invitation to a party of some sort.

Usually, when such a happening occurred, Esmeralda would be beside herself with joy. However, now she could not find that familiar jubilance anywhere when she was faced with the prospect of a party. For the senders of the invitation were the two people she hoped she would lay her pretty green eyes on again.

Captain Phoebus de Chateaupers and Fleur-De-Lys de Gondelaurier.

The gypsy's face hardened and she flung the paper onto Frollo's desk before turning her back. Frollo sighed. He knew this meant the gypsy was going to be very stubborn and adamant in her decision. As if on cue, she spoke up in a firm voice.

"I'm not going…and you can't make me," She folded her arms under her generous breasts, a childishly reluctant expression of her lovely face. Frollo couldn't help but sneer. As adorable as her naïve, girlish side was, he certainly couldn't find anything likable about it now, given his circumstances. He, himself, was not exactly eager to attend a ball where that dim-witted captain of his was the star. He also most definitely did not wish to meet that spoilt, stuck-up and rather flirtatious fiancée of his.

Fleur was a classic beauty, with cascading blonde tresses and sparkling blue eyes. However, her heart beheld no kindness or tenderness, particularly to those whom were much prettier and richer than she. She also possessed a spiteful jealousy that often made the austere minister roll his granite eyes and snort. The socialite was always prepared with a mean word and mocking glare and he certainly didn't his dear Esmeralda to be a victim to them. He shuddered when he remembered another hateful thing about Fleur.

She was a frivolous flirt. Maybe that was why her father, a dear confidante and colleague of his, persuaded her to marry quickly so as to rid her off her coquettish ways. He hoped marriage had indeed grounded the flighty blonde. Yes, Fleur was very pretty but he felt no attraction to her whatsoever. Especially, when she would wink at him suggestively and run her hand along his robe.

Maybe, not executing that blasted traitor had been a foolish move. Frollo knew, however, that Monsieur and Mademoiselle De Lys would fret over what had become of their daughter now that her future husband was dead. For their sakes and not Phoebus, he had spared that idiot and even informed him in a letter when he had reached his fiancée humble abode that he would be given a new position as well as promotion. Now, he found himself regretting his merciful actions. Marriage was softening him up far too much.

"Look Esmeralda," His tone was gentle yet firm. "I, just as you, am not at all eager to attend this ball. However, Monsieur De Lys is one of my close friends and he wishes my presence. Proper decorum precedes me to grant his request. Since we are now a married couple, you are to attend as well," He watched Esmeralda's shoulders sink a little in defeat and heard a sigh escape her lips. Then, suddenly, she whipped around, nearly knocking him over.

Her green eyes beheld that same bewitching, defiant fire that had captivated him the first time he saw her. Her arms were still folded and she still looked adamant that she didn't want to go. Strangely though, that demeanor started to change. A seductive smirk crossed over her face. Frollo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Must we really go?" She sashayed towards him and ran her soft palms down his broad chest, already feeling his heartbeat rise. She pressed her plump breasts against him, eliciting a deep moan from his dark lips. "Wouldn't you rather you stay here and…spend some more 'quality time' with your wife?" She shot him a tempting pout. Frollo very nearly conceded. That's when it hit him. If he gave in to such an offer, Esmeralda might present it again and again as a way to get what she wants. He bristled inwardly at that. As tempting as this situation was, giving in would show her that he was indeed nothing but putty in her hands. Frollo was much too proud to let her have this last laugh. Though he felt a little frustrated he was giving up some really good sex for this.

_It would be worth it, Claude. Once you and her return from this infernal ball, you can ravish her all you want. Now, let's lull her into a sense of false security._

"My dear, you know I'd love to do such a _decadent _thing," He purred, making the unsuspecting Esmeralda smirk even more. She puckered her lips, ready for a kiss when suddenly he pushed her away, confusing and stunning her. "However, we are _still_ are going." His entire tone and demeanor changed when he said that. No longer playful but commanding. Esmeralda grew angry. She was so sure that seduction would cause him to cave in to her demands. Then again, that was before when he was a desperate, sexually-repressed man. Now, he was the one who knew how to push buttons.

Well if seductive temptress didn't work, feisty defiance would.

"Look, you can threat, scheme, plot and blackmail all you want, I am not leaving this Palace!" She declared furiously, her head tossed back defiantly.

Oh yeah?

_Later…_

"I _loathe_ you, Claude Frollo," Esmeralda muttered for the umpteenth time as she glared daggers at him, sitting there smirking smugly. Frollo just shrugged innocently before looking out the window of his carriage.

"I'm going to pretend I'm a little hard of hearing and misinterpret that, as 'I love you'." He replied, enjoying the soft, clattering sounds of hooves and wheels digging into rough gravel. Esmeralda huffed like a petulant child before turning away from him. Frollo rolled his eyes at her juvenile behavior. Really, he didn't like having to force her to get ready and out the door with the aid of his soldiers and maids but the gypsy girl had left him no choice. She would attend this banquet and whether she enjoy it or not, it was completely up to her.

Finally, the carriage slowed to a halt and the coachman opened the door. Frollo stepped down before gallantly escorting Esmeralda out. The gypsy girl groaned as she followed Frollo into the gates surrounding the palace, their arms linked. She would just have to endure this little escapade. She would just smile, answer questions politely and charmingly but mostly leave Frollo to do the talking.

A soldier guided them to the entrance and soon Esmeralda found herself being overwhelmed by a large roomful of aristocrats, officials, ministers and socialites. Frollo simply held his reserved, sanctimonious air as the soldier announced his arrival. Almost immediately, the guests surrounded him, questioning him about Paris, crime rates etc. Esmeralda nearly felt like she didn't exist. Soon, a rather aged yet quite good-looking man pushed through the bustling crowd.

"Ah my dear Claude Frollo, I am pleased to see you have taken time out of your busy life to attend my daughter's ball," He was Monsieur De Lys. His blonde hair was streaked with gray. While he possessed the same aristocratic features as Frollo, his were more gentle and warm while Frollo's were sharp and set in stone. He was dressed elegantly and gave off a friendly though there was a hint of arrogance about him. Soon, a charming woman whom shared the same noble self-importance as him came.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to see you again, your Honor," Mademoiselle De Lys was quite the stunner. Her blonde, silvering curls were teased and tousled into a fashionable chignon. Her dress was of fine gold silk and swayed as she walked. She seemed to be regarding Esmeralda with an examining gaze. "And who is your beautiful escort?" Her tone was polite yet Esmeralda could detect a certain distaste to it.

"She is my wife, Mademoiselle," Mademoiselle De Lys blinked once. Twice. Three times. Finally, she smiled and said she was charmed to meet Esmeralda. Monsieur De Lys too, looked quite apprehensive when he heard this woman was his lawfully-wedded wife. However, he decided that if it was an alliance under God's eyes, it was fine by him. His wife didn't share his thoughts.

"Pleased to meet you, Mademoiselle," He smiled and bowed. "I must say I can see how you have managed to finally capture Claude's woman-weary heart. You look absolutely magnificent," Esmeralda blushed and suppressed a giggle when Mademoiselle De Lys elbowed her husband in the side for making such a comment. The latter soon explained that they had to go greet their other guests so, dragging her husband along, she departed for another part of the ballroom. Monsieur De Lys tilted his back and, unseen by his wife, mouthed to Frollo, 'Good show!'

"Well, it seems that you have left quite an impression, my dear," Frollo whispered to Esmeralda playfully. The gypsy girl smiled; maybe, this wouldn't be so bad. There was romancing music, dancing, sumptuous food and fine wine. Some guests came forth to talk to Frollo and of course, to ask about her and what was she doing on the arm of a man who swore he'd never marry in a million years. She mostly let Frollo do the answering. She couldn't but feel nervous whenever she saw the aristocrats huddle and buzz about her arrival. She hoped they wouldn't give her and Frollo a hard time just because he married a gypsy girl. However, no indiscretions occurred and she allowed herself to heave a sigh of relief. That relief was soon compromised when she heard a coquettish voice squeal.

"Ah, Minister Frollo!" Both parties turned and wince in synchronization as a tall, blonde socialite made her appearance. On her arm was another tall blonde except he was well-built and bedecked in fine golden armor. Esmeralda repressed the urge to bolt out of this palace and never come back. Fleur De Lys was certainly a beauty to behold.

Her golden wheat curls cascaded and framed around her perfect fair face. Her pert, soft features were those of a faerie. Her dress was of stunning vivid silk and fit her statuesque figure like a glove. She basked in an air of pride and superiority. Immediately, she was Esmeralda's second least favorite person. Phoebus' name was blazoned at the top of that list of people she hated.

The soldier simply smiled at Esmeralda, a hint of slyness detected within it. His eyes twinkled when he noticed how beautiful she looked. He didn't seem to care that his new wife was now appraising the minister a little too much for comfort. Esmeralda did however, and swung her arm possessively around his waist. That caught Fleur's attention.

"Why, your Honor, who is this?" Immediately, after hearing her phony graciousness, Esmeralda knew Fleur didn't like her at first sight like she did with her. Frollo smirked and proudly introduced Esmeralda as his wife, all the while looking gloatingly at Phoebus whose eyes were glaring daggers at the minister.

"Oh, really? Why, I never knew you took in a wife, your Honor," Fleur commented conversationally. Underneath her fake smile and ladylike tone was raging envy and resentment towards Esmeralda. Fleur always saw herself on the arm of a powerful minister, living in luxury, swimming in jewels and making other socialites feel inferior by strutting around, basking in the newfound respect given to a woman whom got married to such an important man. Frollo was immediately her top choice. Intelligent, unpretentious, sophisticated, elegant, well aged and possibly the only minister who looked good for his age. However, her hopes were dashed when her parents arranged her to marry that dim-witted oaf, Phoebus. Yes, he was handsome and quite good in bed but he was much too dense for her. Unfortunately, she ended up marrying the soldier anyway. However, she was comforted by the fact that Frollo was still single. Then, to her horror, this street rat of a whore just waltzes in marries him!

Oh yes, Fleur was furious. And she was going to show it through spiteful verbal battle.

"Well, you certainly are beautiful although," Esmeralda steeled herself; she was not going to just take this princess' hateful words. "It might do you good to cover yourself up a little more, just for modesty's sake. Why, you're practically falling out of that gown!" Fleur remarked mockingly, running her hand along her own, well-covered bosom. The gypsy girl bristled and before Frollo could restrain her, she shot back.

"I cannot help that I am gifted. It's always a virtue to be thankful for what God gives you," She straightened, making sure Frollo, Phoebus and any man that walked by them noticed her generous bronze breasts being pushed up tastefully in her red silk gown. "Too bad the same cannot be said for you." Her eyes darted across Fleur's less-than-padded chest victoriously. The socialite's smile quirked and a fury ignited within her eyes. Oh, the battle was on.

"Yes, you are. Unfortunately, there are many men out there who prefer a more lean, svelte and statuesque frame," Fleur punctuated that statement by posing with her hands on her slim hips and straightening to show her every shapely contour. Esmeralda's jaw clenched and she resisted the urge to slap this woman for such spite. "That may be true. But, I know one man in particular whom doesn't mind a voluptuous, curvaceous frame. Your husband may enjoy your lean silhouette. However, the same most definitely cannot be said for _mine_."

Wanting to end this verbal joust, Esmeralda dragged a very shocked Frollo away to another part of the vast, grandly-adorned ballroom. There, they both accepted much-needed goblets of wine from the maids. Suddenly, Frollo turned to her.

"What was that all about? Why were you behaving so spiteful?" He inquired, unable to believe his new wife had picked a verbal fight with his friend's recently married daughter whom was also the star of this ball. Fleur was far from being a favorite of Frollo's but at least he had the decency to try to be gracious towards her. "We're guests. We shouldn't try to offend the hosts and hostesses."

Esmeralda snorted before taking a satisfying gulp of her wine. "I didn't like how she looked at you." She muttered. She hated how Fleur looked at Frollo all longingly like some coquette. Great, there's that green-eyed monster stirring within her again.

"I don't enjoy her flirtations either, my dear," Frollo replied, glancing warily at Fleur whom was smiling slyly at him. Esmeralda sighed; why couldn't this night pass by faster?

"Will you excuse me? I need to take a breather." Esmeralda had to get away from all this. Sighing, she decided to sit down for a bit. Just so that she could relax and collect her thoughts. However, when she glimpsed Fleur out of the corner of her eye ogling Frollo, Esmeralda's face formed a sneer. Feeling terribly mischievous and wanting to spite Fleur as how he had spited her, Esmeralda did something she never imagined doing, especially with a ballroom of people around.

She, while ensuring Fleur was speculating everything, walked past Frollo and gave him a possessive pat on the rump, shocking him so. Smirking, she saw Fleur's face going red with anger.

_Yes, be angry, you slut. He's mine and you will never have him. You already have my cheating ex. _

Speaking of that so-called 'Sun God', where was he now?

A/N: Oh, Fleur got owned! Next chapter there's Phoebus/Esmeralda but don't worry it's not as a pairing. In fact, Esmeralda owns Phoebus as well. Meanwhile, Frollo puts Fleur in her place.


End file.
